Water Rose
by gigglymexicans
Summary: Jim crashes near the palace and is forced to stay until he's well. He's not into believing the mermaid tales Ariel tells him, until he meets one...
1. Crash Landing

**One.**

He was sore, nearly ever bone and muscle in his body throbbing from impact. Weakly, he carried his busted up board a long ways until he saw a village of lights, next to an ocean that seemed so much larger now that he was on land. _Didn't look that big from above_, he thought to himself. With a huff, he heaved his destroyed weapon over his shoulder and limped to nearer to the lights which were all that shone.

A palace, majestic in it's own nature, stood above all others, staring him down with such a formal way about it. "Royalty," he scoffed under his breath. He was about to turn away from the white castle when his pet, was suddenly in front of his face. He stopped, his attention on his pet, who morphed into a crown, a sack of gold, and then his board. He was trying to explain to him that royalty may be able to afford or persuade for his board to be repaired faster than any commoner possibly could.

With unsure eyes, he glanced back at the castle once more, who now seemed to be beckoning him to obey his pet, the soft ocean waving him closer, whispering sweet nothings to him, begging him nearer. He narrowed his eyes at the strange pull towards the sea, but tore out of it and sighed. "You better be right, Morph," he said to his pet, who contently snuggled back onto his owner's shoulder as gently as he could for fear of hurting him.

He wandered up to the palace door, his legs feeling like…well, like they were made out of Morph. He was barely able to reach out and press the doorbell when all strength left him and he collapsed on the ground. His limp body hid the hard ground, the board clanking down around him. "Shit," he groaned in pain, but decided to just lay there and save up what little strength he could get instead of rushing and getting nowhere.

Morph, panicking, tried to morph into everything his little body could think of to pull his master back up, but he was just too small to lift him up. After a few tries, he sadly went down to his owner's face, frowning that he could do nothing to help him.

"I'm fine, Morph," he said into the dirt. "Just…just let me lay here for a bit."

Morph tried once more to pull him up, this time by his hair, to irritate him.

He winced, pushing his upper half up by his palms, which were twisting into the ground beneath him. "Quit that," he said, reaching out to try to grab his pet, but he wasn't quick enough. Or if he was, Morph quickly squeezed out of his grip and moved up higher to where his master couldn't reach him.

From beyond the walls, he could hear someone finally coming to answer the door. "Shit," he said to himself, struggling to get up, but failing each time, unable to get anything below his waist to help him. He wasn't paralyzed – no, just…exhausted. "Shit," he said to himself, trying to get up. _Get up, get up, get up_, he yelled at himself in his head. Before he could even try once more, the door opened, and he was blinded by light.

Slightly ashamed for such a poor first impression, what with him fallen to the ground and all, he did not meet the face of the opener of the door at first. Instead he watched their feet as they, moved, examining him. Black boots, a bit of blue pants tucked into them. He looked up weakly, his back supporting him enough, but hardly. The pants were met by a belt, which joined a white shirt, a face, black hair. A man, concern and worry all over his face. Speechlessness, shock, pity. _Great, the last thing I need is pity._

A sudden pain shot in the arm that was holding him up, causing him to curve into himself and hiss. The man moved with him, acting as if he would catch him if he were to collapse again. _Not much of a fall anyway_, he wanted to say, but all that escaped him was a sigh of great stress on his body. He stayed as he was, fearing more movement would bring about more pain.

The man tried to help, moving his hands in the air, trying to find a spot to touch him that wouldn't bring pain, but he could find none. He was stuck, useless. The last thing he wanted was for this poor boy to be hurt worse, and touching him would do just that.

As he stared into the dirt, he heard a voice come from within, far yet near. A woman, a lovely voice, one that could just captivate you in every way possible. "Eric?" she called, drawing closer yet, footsteps so light, even as she came up behind the man, Eric, presumably. He looked up when her steps came to a halt, to put a face to the voice. "Who is it?" Like any good wife, once again presuming, she would come to the door and great any guests. So this was the King and Queen. They looked very casual for Royalty. Her hair was the color of blood, her eyes shining without light. A gentle hand rested on her man's shoulder. She looked around for a person to welcome, but saw nothing until her sight fell downward.

But a gasp escaped her lips, her hands moving all too quickly to her mouth. The lightest steps of all returned as she navigated around him, surveying the damage. "My god!" One hand to her plump yet thin cheek, the other on her chest, she looked…He chuckled, _She looks like she actually gives a damn_.

"Eric!" She scolded her husband. "He's hurt, why aren't you doing anything?"

"I-I was trying, Ariel, but every touch, every movement, brings the boy pain." So the face belonging to the voice had a name. King Eric and Queen Ariel. _It'll do_.

She exhaled, picking him up, causing great pain. "I don't care, we need to get him inside."

"But-"

He was up on his feet, barely, an arm slung around the tiny frame of the young Queen, who held him up with strength that should not belong to a woman so small, so thin, so pretty. "He'll only be in pain for a moment, just until he's inside. Eric, would you help me, please? To the parlor?"

Her husband complied, going around to his other side. Together, they began to drag him inside. With the first movement, he felt Morph stirring in his pocket. With the feeblest of efforts, he raised his arm that was behind the woman up, pointing behind him. "My board," he managed to say. "Will you bring my board?"

She looked behind her, seeing the pile of junk laying on the ground, cold and alone now. "Of course," she said, carefully slipping him off of her and retrieving it for him. She resumed her position, still with his surfer. _What a trooper_, he thought.

They took him into a warm room, lit by but only a fire running, but what was plenty enough to reach every inch of the room with the perfect shade. Gingerly, the King and Queen laid him on a couch, setting his board, down beside him on the floor.

The King disappeared for a moment, but only to the doorway, speaking quickly to a woman named Carlotta. He was back in a moment, kneeling beside him. The Queen stood behind the back of the couch, putting a cold, wet rag on his forehead.

"Did you tell her to get bandages? Peroxide? Oh, and some tea?" She turned to him. "You do drink tea, don't you?"

He nodded weakly.

"Do you have a name?" The King asked.

"Jim," he said faintly, smiling crookedly. If they weren't going to use their titles – why use his? "Jim Hawkins." He extended the hand that was moving up and down on his chest with each breath out to him.

Eric took it after a moment of hesitation, shaking it as tender as he could. Upon releasing his hand from Jim's, Eric motioned from himself to his wife. "Eric, and this is my wife, Ariel."

"The King and Queen, I presume," Jim said breathlessly. "What an honor."

Ariel made a face at his sarcastic remark, but ignored it. "What happened to you? You…you look like you were almost eaten alive."

"Might as well have been," Jim said dryly. "I was solar surfing-"

"I'm sorry–you were _what_?"

He pointed to the board. "Solar surfing. Riding the wind. Like…like with waves, only with air. Despite myself being a professional…I may have wrecked."

Ariel went around and picked up his solar surfer once more, looking it over. "Well no wonder. This doesn't look able to withstand the weight of a human."

"It didn't look that way when it crashed," he said, seeming a big smug. "Could…could I maybe get it repaired? I can do it myself, I just need the parts and I can be out of here in no time."

She made a face, setting it back down as Carlotta brought supplies into the room, and left. Ariel and Eric began applying then to Jim. "Well, no matter when you get your board fixed, you're not leaving until you're well again. If you were to crash again in this condition…"

"It could be fatal," Eric finished for her. With a serious look on his face, he lifted Jim's arm up off his chest to see if it was broken. Upon doing so, he noticed a rust colored stain on his jacket sleeve, which he found did not come from his arm. He was bleeding horribly from his chest.

"Ariel, lift him up. Swap some peroxide on a cloth and clean the wound, we need to bandage up this before anything else."

She came close, ready to lift, but whispered to him, "Think you can move?"

He tried, failing, and leaned back in pain, sighing deeply.

She eased him up gently, moving his jacket and shirt out of the way so he could be cleaned and wrapped up, making sure not to touch his torso at all. Jim kept his eyes closed, his face only changing when there was enough pain to react to. They were very careful with him, and he was grateful.

The Queen decided to remove his jacket completely, and as it was slipped off his arms, Morph came flying out, causing her to draw back a little and let out a little squeal.

Jim laughed and Morph came close to his owner's face, licking him lovingly. "Morph won't hurt you. He's my pet, and he's a good little boy, aren't you?"

Morph made a few noises before repeating, "Good little boy, good little boy."

He nodded, before motioning to the King and Queen. "Be polite and say hello."

The pink blob went over to Ariel, looking her over, who returned the same curious gaze. He morphed into her, showing herself looking at herself, same movements, same look, an exact copy, only smaller. She lifted up a finger to poke Morph, tilting her head to the side, her eyelids narrowing a bit in wonder. "What _is_ it?"

Jim laughed, his chest aching from the abrupt moves, but he didn't care. Laughter was the best medicine after all, right? If so, he wanted to be high off of it. "He's a Morph. I got him from a close friend." At the mention of Silver, Morph retreated from the Queen, back to his normal self, and curled in between Jim's shoulder and neck, a hug or nuzzle combination, and stayed, smiling.

Once he was taken care of, Eric sat beside his wife on the floor, enjoying the company and the crackling of the nice fire they had going. They spoke, telling their story, minus Ariel's lineage for now, while Jim listened on. It seemed like everyone he encountered had their own grand story of adventures. He liked hearing them, the different kind, places to go, sights to see, what he was missing. It made him fill like he was there, he'd seen and heard it all, most experienced of them all. It was also a way people's stories could continue, being told, shared, spread. That way, they weren't forgotten or lost to time.

When Jim's turn began, they sat, Eric, sitting propped up on his arms behind him, with Ariel's head in his lap, one hand under her head, the other playing with her hair. They were both interested, his was _far_ more grand than theirs. Every detail, every word, the two were sitting there, eyes wife with amazement, hanging onto every last word like children at story time.

By the end, Eric was now leaning in, head on his knuckles on his knees, mouth slightly agape. Ariel was sitting with her knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them, those big blue eyes wider than the sky itself. "So you're not from this planet?"

He shook his head. "Montressor. It's far from here. It's kind of nice, going from world to world. Not many people from _this_ world, however, have done that."

Ariel giggled, looking at her husband. "I wouldn't say that."

Now intrigued, Jim leaned forward as much as he could. "You've left this world before? Where did you go?"

Ariel's hair flowed as her head shook. "No, no. I _came_ from…another world, you could say."

"What world? Maybe I've heard from it."

"I'm sure you haven't," Eric mumbled. He nudged his wife go on and tell him.

"I come from the sea," she said with a smile. "I was born a mermaid, a princess, in the underwater Kingdom of Atlantica. Sixteen years I spent under the sea, before I caught sight of this handsome fellow, of course. I left my family, father and six older sisters, for this man who stole my heart." She put her hand under his chin, shaking it softly and making a kissy-face at him.

"So…you're a mythological creature?"

She laughed lightly, not easily offended. "Do I look like a myth to you? I come from right outside that window," she nodded over her small shoulder at it, the moon flowing inside, the stars dancing for him to watch. "Every now and again, if you go outside, I can see one of my sisters there to greet me, sometimes even Daddy. It's very relaxing out there. Sitting out there…Daddy makes the waves so calming."

Jim rolls his eyes. "I'll be sure to test _that_ out."

Ariel rose to her feet, which were now bare of shoes, beginning to clean. "If you can believe in that Treasure Planet of yours, you can believe in mermaids."

"But it was real."

"You didn't know that when you were smaller, did you? It was just a story to you. Well, _I'm _just a myth, to you, at least. Go out there sometime. You might see something."

Another rolls of his eyes. "Sure," he said under his breath.

"Well, you haven't got much else to do once you're here. Repair your board, then what? Until you're well, you're staying here. Might as well find some way to keep yourself occupied." Once the last of the things were put away, she patted her husband on the shoulder. "Let's get him to his room. He needs some rest."

They helped him to his room, setting his board against the wall. It was nice, lovely decorated, just as a guest room in a palace should be. A big comfortable bed, just for him. It looked so inviting. To the left of the bed, which which the head of was on the left wall of the room as you walked in, was double glass doors which led out to a balcony with a magnificent view of the ocean. He felt over-privileged. They said goodnight, told him to stay in best and rest, and left the room, a single lamp on to light the room. He sighed on the comfortable bed, watching Morph check out the room, mimicking certain items he'd never seen before. It was a little entertaining to watch Morph amuse himself. With his hands behind his head, Jim watched, a slight smile on his head.

He rolled his head over, gazing out the window, at the sky, his second home, looking for the star he saw that meant Silver was watching over him. Maybe he saw a flicker of it, he was sure, for Silver was always there with him, that eye of his forever aware of his location.

Jim made sure his movements were slow and gentle as he sat himself up, feet delicately touching the floor, measuring his balance before lifting himself up to his feet. Morph quickly stopped what he was doing and hurried over to his master, who but only held up a hand to him, signaling that he was alright. He limped over to the doors, opening them, the wind pushing the curtains into a waltz around him. He stepped out into the cool night, resting his hands on the marble of the balcony ridge. He closed his eyes, feeling the world around him, hearing the song of the ocean, feeling better, if at all.

He stayed like that for minutes before Morph began to make noises, disturbing him. Jim's eyes popped open, turning to his pet. "What is it?" He asked, following Morph's gaze. Out into the sea, he saw what he _thought_ was a person, something weird on their head. He thought about asking if they needed help, but they didn't seem to be in any trouble. _Was Ariel right_? He thought, watching the person, who just floated there. _No, she couldn't be. I'm seeing shit. Too much blood loss._ He was having a sort of staring match with whatever it was, although it only looked like a shadow to him, no features able to be made out rightly.

A hand raised to wave, and as he did, they ducked back into the sea, a _tail fin_ coming up to swim away, as if waving goodbye. His eyes went wide, mouth opened, but a small sound escaping his lips. He wiped his face with his hand, and it was gone, the water still, as if they were never there.

"Yeah," he said to morph, "I'm definitely seeing shit."

Morph objected, turning into the shadow person.

"So you saw it, too?" He turned his gaze back to the sea, now a mysterious thing to him. "Hmm." He stepped away, his hands gliding off the rail, going back to bed for the night. He shut the doors on the ocean, it's call would not wake him in his slumber. Out turned the light, and the day was gone.


	2. Fact or Fiction?

**Two.**

He didn't know what woke him up first; the brilliant shine of the sun, warming him sweetly, or the caress of the cool wind every now and again, teasing him. Either way, he was up now, and there was no use in try to go back to sleep. He crawled out of bed, his body more sore, but less painful that last night. Groggily making his way to the bathroom, he relieved himself, looking in the mirror afterward. He saw himself, liking the fact that his face wasn't bruised too badly, just a few. His scar was untouched, no new friends to adorn his face, which was good and bad. He liked scars. They showed that there was a story to be told behind it.

He figured while he was up, he'd shower. He ran some hot water, tossing his clothes and bandages lazily on the bed, before shutting the door. A few pieces landed on Morph, waking him temporarily, before he went back to snoozing to the sound of the running shower.

The hot water eased his muscles, like a liquid massage, straightening them, loosing the knots. Of course, it burned in a few places, where he had cuts and scraps, but he didn't care. It felt so nice, even with the little sensation of pain it brought. For moments, he'd just stand under the rushing water, letting it work it's magic, breathing in the steam, which was hot and humid in his throat, uncomfortable, but it didn't matter.

Jim's thoughts weren't coming through very well. Was it because there was nothing to think of, or he just didn't want to think of anything? Whatever the reason, when he did have a thought, it was of the person in the water last night. He kept wondering who it was, and if Ariel was right. Although he didn't want her to be right, meaning that other mythological creatures could be real as well, not many sea creatures have a human upper body then a fin as she dive back into the ocean. He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing as he turned the water off. _Whatever_, he thought finally.

Wrapping a pink towel around his bottom half, he put his earring back in and opened the door, a wave of steam entering the bedroom, bursting in like an unwelcome guest. He waved a hand around and reached to put his bandages back on. His clothes, he found, he neatly stacked and folded, not how he left them. Upon putting his shirt on, he found it smelled like it had been washed. "Heh, thanks," he said to himself.

Tapping his squishy friend, he said, "Get up, Morph. Can't be lazy if I can't be."

"Lazy, lazy," he said sleepily. Jim _could_ be lazy, he needed to in order to heal faster, but he wasn't the lazy type. He was forever on the move, not one to sit around, even when sick. His mom would have to seal everything so he couldn't get out when he was ill.

He picked up his pet and put him on his shoulder, where he could nap but still be in his sight. Together, they headed downstairs, in search something to do, or to ask the King and Queen for the things he needed to repair his solar surfer. He was going to ignore what Ariel had said about staying until he was better. As soon as he could, he was leaving, no intention of staying. He was fine on flying anyway, being a little sore wouldn't hurt him. Besides, it was the wind here that made him crash, not his flying skills.

He found Ariel, reading at a dining table. He looked so focused, so peaceful, sitting there, casual yet as proper as a Queen should be. It was amazing how she could be both at once, like she had been trained for it all of her life. Maybe she _had_ been a Princess before she married Eric...just not one of mermaids. Hearing him approaching, she looked up from her book, smiling warmly at him. "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Bed is for the ill," he leaned up against the table with his palm. "I'm not ill. Sleeping all day doesn't sound very appealing anyway."

"Always looking for an adventure, I see."

He nodded. "Nothing much else to do," he said, quoting her.

"You're welcome for washing your clothes, by the way."

He raised a brow. "That was you?"

She shrugged, her hair falling down. She was so tiny; not much younger than him. She could have been older; probably was. Older or the same age. In fact, both she and Eric looked _too_ young to be a King and Queen. They couldn't be more than teenagers, just like Jim. "I had Carlotta wash them, but it was _my_ idea, nonetheless. I figured you'd want some nice, clean clothes to slip into."

He nodded. "Thank you."

She returned to her book. "See any mermaids last night?"

Jim froze for a moment, wondering if she knew. How could she? She wasn't there. And mermaids are just myths, not real. This Queen was crazy, if anything. _That must've been _her_ that I saw out there last night._ He thought it was kind of pathetic, doing to such great extremes to try to make a complete stranger believe in something so impossible. "What makes you ask that?" He asked coolly, thinking he'd figured her out.

"Oh," she said nonchalantly, "just thought I'd ask."

He watched her, waiting for her to say more. The silence of the huge palace besides a few servants roaming around doing their business was painful. Her not answer didn't help him any. He could be right, he could be wrong. Silence always made him want to just scream, it wasn't good unless he was in the mood for it. Right now, he wasn't in any kind of mood, really, despite his mood swings. It would swing soon enough, he figured.

She rolled her eyes as if he were stating the obvious. "You saw one of my sisters, did you not?"

"That was _your sister_? What was she doing swimming so late?" Maybe she'd called up her sister and had _her_ do it instead of herself.

"I told you, I come from a family of mermaids." She looked him over, seeing the doubt in his eyes, spreading to his face, his entire posture. "You really think I'm lying, don't you?"

No answer.

She closed her book, rested her elbow on it's cover, her head in her palm. Her eyes were frustrated, but also understanding. It was a weird mix that didn't belong together, especially in such soft eyes. "When she swam away, did you not see her tail? You had to have. There's no way you could miss that, unless you have that poor of eyesight, in which case you wouldn't have seen her in the first place."

He sat down. "And what makes you think I saw her?"

"Well, she _told_ me, for one," she was beginning to think he had suffered some sort of brain damage. Mermaids were rumored here, but still, it wasn't ever _this_ hard to convince someone they were real, right outside her palace walls. "And for another, you waved at her."

_Shit_, he thought. Either she was looking, or she had _someone_ doing an inside job. "I…I might've just been seeing things. Maybe I did see a girl, but I did _not _see a tail fin."

Her large eyes narrowed at him. "Lying isn't a very admirable hobby, Mr. Hawkins. You'd do well not to do it again."

"I-I-"

She didn't want to hear it. Being lied to was one thing the young Queen would _not_ tolerate, no matter who it was doing the lying. No, she wasn't mad, just disappointed. "You should go find Eric. He can give you the parts you need for your board." Ariel reopened her book, a sign for him to leave. With that, he got up from the table, pushing in his chair, and went in search of Eric.

He found Eric walking a shaggy dog on the beach, who barked profusely. He played, walking calmly, sometimes looking out into the sea. The way he interacted with the dog showed that he was as close to him as Jim was to Morph, who watched them curiously.

"You should be in bed," was how Eric decided to greet him.

"I keep hearing that," Jim said, looking down at the shaggy dog sniffing his leg. He wasn't sure if he wanted to pet it or not. His hand might get lost in all the fur.

Eric, rubbed the dog's head playfully. The dog started panting, his tail wagging happily. "This is Max." Morph curiously went to Max, starting to play with him, changing into all sorts of things, the two of them running around. Max was chasing everything Morph turned into, the blob giggling at the animal. This left the two of them alone to talk. Eric invited Jim to join him on a walk, and with nothing better to do, he agreed.

"What all kinds of parts do you need for your board?"

He shrugged. "Just not busted up parts I already have. I'll show you later, I'm sure you have them somewhere in your Kingdom. If not, I can always build them scratch. It'll take longer, but…"

"Of course," he agreed. "So you're a builder too?"

"I'm many things," he said proudly, thinking of how Silver told him of the greatness he saw in him. With everything he could do, everything he was, he showcased it as best he could.

"Being a man of many things is something to be proud of, I'm sure."

He smiled, a little embarrassed, waiting a moment, thinking over if he should ask what question was pestering him to say. _Ah, why the hell not?_ "So…is Ariel…?"

"Really a mermaid?" Eric smiled. "Not anymore. But she was. I know it's hard to believe, with you never seeing one before, but she is. Her world, her family, they're real. As real as you and I are. And it's all right in _there_," he pointed out to the sea as if it was really a world all of it's own.

Jim gave him a face, but erased it before the King looked back at him."I…I think I may have seen one of her sisters last night."

"Did you? Ariel told me about that…you should talk to them if you see them."

"Won't they drown me?"

The King laughed loudly. "No, _those_ are myths. They're not dangerous at all, merely innocently curious about humans. Her family is very friendly, minus her father, the King. He's got quite a temper and doesn't much like our surface world or humans since an accident took his wife away."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, his head down, feeling ashamed for thinking that they – if they even _were_ real – were as evil as he'd heard in tales.

"Don't be. He just doesn't want to lose anymore of his daughters. The only reason Ariel is even with me _now_ is because he saw how much she loved me, that she would risk everything, even her life, to be with me. I guess it touched his heart."

"Shocking," Jim said under his breath.

"Not all Kings have black hearts," Eric said with a smile. "Besides, he's her father and he wanted her to be happy

…even if it meant his worst fears coming true."

"So is he the good kind of father-in-law or the bad kind?"

Eric smiled at his question. "A mix. He isn't really fond of me, but he tries, for Ariel's sake. So he's in between, but I'd like to think he's more of the good kind."

Jim made a face, pushing his tongue out. "You're _far_ too optimistic."

He shrugged. "Maybe. Or maybe _you're_ not optimistic enough."

"Wow, never heard _that_ before," he said, rolling his eyes. Once, when he was younger, he tried to count how many times he did that in a day. He didn't get very far before he lost count or just decided it was too many times to keep track of.

"Either way, you need to meet one of her sisters. _Then_ you'll believe."

"Yeah," he rolls his neck around this time. "And how would I go about doing _that_?"

"They usually come up at night, not every night, but often enough, that way they can't be seen so easily. You may have to play music for them; they _adore_ it. One will come. It doesn't matter where you are, but introduce yourself and _be polite_."

"I'm always polite," he argued.

The King rolled his eyes.


	3. First Meeting

**Three.**

Over the next few days, Jim healed and starting repairing his solar surfer. The parts that weren't available to him, he was able to make on his own. It was easy enough, but would take more time than he had hoped. This world wasn't used to solar surfing, therefore wasn't equipped with exactly what he needed. He made due, though, as best he could.

He tried to take Eric's advice and meet a mermaid, but they were hard to spot. He was right, they didn't come out that much, and mainly at night when it was so hard to see them. Sometimes, he thought he saw one, and he whistled a tune to her from the roof. Once, she stayed, laying on a rock, listening. He caught sight of her; short, light hair, dark colored tail. She only left once he was done, lingering for a few moments to see if there was more, before diving back into the depths of the sea.

Now, Jim was sure _someone_ was out there. He planned to get closer than the balcony or the roof – he was going to hide out and wait one night for whoever it was to show themselves, waiting for him to play, and see who it was, and _what_ it was.

After a delicious dinner with the King and Queen one night, Jim went up to his room as he normally would, closing the door and locking it. He waited and listened until the house was silent of Ariel and Eric to make his move. To help lower suspicions, he turned his light out. Opening the doors, he spoke to his pet:

"Morph, I need you to stay here," he said lowly.

Morph made a few sad noises, his cheeky grin turning sour, upside down.

"I need you to do a favor for me," Jim put Morph in his palms. "Stay here and make snoring noises for me so if anyone walks by they'll be sure I'm asleep. Can you do that for me?"

The pet struggled with an objection, and was lost for a moment before turning into a mini-Silver, quoting him: "Look after pup."

Jim's heart tightened at the sight of the closest father-figure he'd ever come close to having since he father abandoned his mother and him when he was still so young yet. Regardless, he wasn't going to let his pet have his way. "I know, Morph, but I'll be back, okay? I promise. I just need to see something and…I don't know what it is, but until I'm sure, you're not going with me. Okay?"

Looking down, Morph obeyed, trailing over to the bed and laying down. Seeing the sadness in his pet, Jim tucked in his pet, kissing him lightly, watching him smile. He moved to the balcony, hearing Morph start his snoring noises which sounded like they _could_ have come from himself. _I don't snore_, he told himself as he hopped over the balcony edge and onto the roof.

As carefully and quietly as possible, he maneuvered down the roof. Before he began, he played a little song, hoping it would draw the person up tonight. Off the edge he jumped, landing in the soft sand. Yes, it hurt, but not too bad to where he couldn't handle it. _Should've gone out the front damn door_, he told himself as he got to his feet.

He hurried behind a boulder near where the water met the shore, so close. Trying to catch his breath, he softly played more, not wanting to be too loud, for they would know he was close and would thus ruin everything. Now all he had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>Ariel was right; the waves <em>were<em> calming, extremely so that he almost began to doze, but he was quick to catch himself just as he was about to nod off. _It'd be so much easier to stay awake if Morph were here_, he sighed. Back to the rock, he glanced up at his room, knowing that Morph was probably asleep by now, still doing his snoring, peaceful and safe. And in a bed.

The water began to stir as id hadn't before. Jim noticed this, and peeked around the rock to see. With the moonlight as his only way to see, he managed to make out a human figure, floating near shallow waters, looking around. It was indeed a woman, short, blonde hair, with some weird pink thing in her hair.

He snapped around, stiffening up, his breath hard to get. _Can't be real_, he told himself, _it's just someone pretending to be a mermaid. _Okay, his plan had gone through perfectly. But now what? Should he talk to her, as Eric said? That would prove if she's a real mermaid or not…which Jim was _sure_ she wasn't. _This place is fucking crazy_, he was sweating a little now, nervous, panicking. _I need to get out of here as soon as possible._

Without knowing how else to let himself be known, he began to play a song, from behind the rock. He heard movement in the water, meaning the girl turned toward the sound of the music, knowing he was closer than normal.

Jim shifted to his knees, still crouching so he couldn't be seen, and rose to his feet, walking from around the boulder, right to the waters edge, to where the water couldn't quite reach his shoes just yet. It wasn't really much easier to see her, but she stayed where she was, unalarmed, listening. They had a sort of stare-off.

Once he stops playing, he clears his throat, and extends the hand that was his mouth out to her, the other behind his back. "I'm Jim…uh, I'm visiting your sister. She keeps telling me you're a mermaid, she's a mermaid, everybody's a mermaid. That's why I'm down here, to see if you really are. And, uh, you _look_ human enough to me. Well, from this angle anyway. I can't see the important part. _OH_-no I mean-I mean where your fish tail would be, not…not in the nasty way." He nervously chuckles, continuing to ramble, watching her as she comes closer

Her eyes, which he can now see are green, are watching him closely, giving him a curious look. Her head is slightly turned to the side, as if confused, but also amazed, so full of wonder, gleaming from the stars above. She was beautiful, just like her sister, is not more. The closer she came, the more Jim's voice died down. His words had completely vanished by the time she had stopped, so near, still looking at him. He is silent, waiting for her to speak, if at all.

The woman is looking him over, carefully measuring and taking in every detail she can manage to get her sights on, like he's something magnificent she's never seen before. He feels so awkward, like she can see through his clothes or something. _Oh god, what if she can_? What a childish thought. Nonetheless, he waits patiently. After all, if she _does_ turn out to be a mermaid, he'll have his turn to do the same. Strangers are always the victims of analyzation anyway.

Finally, she moved her mouth in a way that suggested she was about to speak, and when she did, she did so in one of the most beautiful voices Jim had ever heard. "You're the one who's been playing for me," he isn't sure if it's a question or a statement, but nods silently anyway. Her accusing look returns, and she floats away a few inches. "Why are you down here?"

Once more, he clears his throat. "I-I wanted to meet you. Eric said it would be polite." He tried to smile, but it was weak, poor, unconvincing.

Her face got even more serious, more accusing, as if hate was there, the same hate that one would show to a murderer. "You lie."

"I do not."

"You _do_," she says, her lovely voice hard. It seemed to wrong – a voice so nice to be so cruel, the words cutting through him like knives that had been stuck in a freezer for ages. "You're here to see if mermaids are real, because you don't believe what you've heard. Even you said so. You're so flustered, you can't even remember your own words."

Jim's face turns red – she was right, he_ did_ forget that he gave himself away. _Shit_, he thought. "Well…" was all he could think to say. There was nothing else _to_ say. Maybe it was over, that was it. Nothing to it.

"_Well_ come closer. I'll show you," now there is kindness replacing the coldness, even on her face. A hint of a smile, so lovely that he can't disobey her command even if he wanted to. _The stories are true_, he thinks as she walks towards her, into the chilly ocean waters. _God, I'm going to die tonight,_ he sighs. _Well, I've lived a good life_…

He tries to hesitate, but it's so hard. She laughs at him, lightly, her laughter so sweet and airy. "I won't hurt you. I want to _show_ you. Come here," she waves with a tiny, delicate hand that matches the one of her sister. With a hand that small, a face so gentle when smiling, there was no way she would hurt him. The King, after all, said she wouldn't. If he was about to believe in mermaids, he could believe that too.

They moved closer together, his pants getting wet, sending a wave of chills up him. Halfway up his thigh, he stopped. They were face to face now. He looked down into her eyes – the eyes that could put the finest of grasses to shame, with the tiniest flecks of yellow here and there – and saw a world of it's own inside. He knew what was going to happen. Right then and there, he knew. There was no fighting it.

It began in that very moment.


	4. Promises

**Four.**

Moments passed before they said anything, just looking at each other, each studying the others face, posture, every little detail. Without taking her eyes off Jim, she reached for one of his hands with her tiny, lady-like own, taking it so gently she was barely touching it. Her body shifted in a way that her bottom half was up a little, like she was laying sideways in the water. He didn't look directly at it, but out of his peripheral vision, he could see it, clear as day. _Oh my god_.

She took his hand and put it on her tail fin. At first, he was thinking it was fake, just a costume or something, but it felt _real_. Scaly, hard, and a little slippery. She ran it down a length; not upward for it would cut his hand, but so he could get a feel of it. Her fin at the very end felt different from the tail, rubbery and still slippery, but very sturdy. Very closely she watched his face, how it changed with shock and amazement. It made her smile.

"You said your name was…Jim?" She asked, still having a hold of his hand.

It took him a moment to realize she had spoken to him. Both his eyes and mouth were wide open, and he had to readjust that before he replied, trying to gain back his calm composure, which was lost now. "Uh, um, y-yeah. Jim Hawkins."

"Andrina," she said softly.

"That's…that's a pretty name," he was blushing quite a bit, and would have liked to have his hand back, but she could have it as long as she wanted. He just didn't really want to touch her tail anymore…it was still too weird for him that they were real. That hadn't quite hit him yet.

"How do you know my sister?" She released his hand, which just floated back to his side.

The free hand now went behind his neck, rubbing it nervously. With that action he felt how different her body felt from his. Her skin, however, was just like any other human, if not more soft, smooth, like the shells from rolling in the deep. Jim noted how her complexion was…amazing. "She's letting me stay with her. I crashed and she wants me to stay until I heal," he rolled his eyes.

"You don't look hurt," Andrina noted, looking him over once more. Jim lifted his shirt to see the bandages that wound around him like a mummy. She ran her fingers across it, sending chills up his body. He could feel it so clearly, even through the fabric. He closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them before she could see, shoving his shirt down. "You're not from here."

He shook his head. "What gave me away?"

"Everyone from here knows mermaids are real, even if they never see one. Of course, they try to convince themselves differently…for all those rumors."

"But it's _your_ fault if they never see you. If those rumors aren't true, why do you only come out at night?"

"The King," she sighed. "My father has a hatred for the human race for what they did to our mother."

"I heard," he whispered.

"He's convinced all humans are monsters, that we need to stay away from them. He makes it _very_ clear we're not to be seen or _ever_ go to the surface. I don't exactly trust you humans – none of us do, really – but I don't think you would ever hurt me," Andrina smiled hopefully.

"Of course not. But…if he doesn't allow you, why are you up here?"

She shrugged carelessly. "To hear you play."

"You risk making your father angry to hear me play?" Jim is shocked by this. Even though he never really had a father, he knows their wrath isn't one to be dealt with, and that it's to be avoided at all costs.

She nodded gracefully. "We like music a lot. And you play beautifully. It's worth the risk to hear."

His face blushes at her words. "I've been playing just for you, or whoever I thought you were."

"Trying to catch me?"

"Trying to see you."

She crosses her arms over her chest, that accusing look coming back in play. "Well, you see I'm real now. Mermaids aren't mythological creatures. Mission accomplished, Captain Hawkins."

Jim's jaw drops at how she addresses him. _How the hell does _she_ know?_ "How…how…?"

A light giggle escapes her perfect lips. "I saw you flying around on your…your whatever. You are a captain, aren't you?"

"Yes…yes but-"

She bites her bottom lip, flitting her hand out. "Just a lucky guess, I guess. I've _never_ seen anything like that before! Does it feel amazing to fly, Jim?"

He nods with a smile. "Yeah…it does. I love it. And falling – not crashing, I fall and then put the sail back up. It feels like…everything and nothing all at the same time. Maybe I'm just an adrenaline junkie, but the feeling it gives you…I haven't met a match for it yet."

Andrina's eyes are gazing up at the sky dreamily. Though it's night and the sky is covered in darkness, she is imaging a blue sky filled with fluffy white clouds, a perfect wind, and a wide open plain with nothing stopping you. She tries to feel what flying would be like, but she hasn't a clue in the world. All she's ever been able to do is watch bird in flight, coming and going, wishing, just once, she could try it. "I've always wanted to fly…" When she opens her eyes, they go straight to Jim, full of hopeful childishness in them, begging. "Could you take me? Flying, I mean."

"I, uh-" _How the hell would I take her_? My surfer isn't even repaired yet. She couldn't stand on it – she'd fall. "Uh d-don't you have the…the whole _fish out of water_ problem?"

She laughs. "Being half-human means having most human organs, like lungs, a brain, a heart, you know, all that. I can breathe air just fine. See?" Almost as if doing yoga, she inhales deeply and exhales, smiling, outshining the moon, almost glowing.

"Get some legs and we'll talk," he says jokingly.

"Alright," she sticks a hand out at him. "Have we got a deal?"

Thinking she isn't serious, he shoots her a crooked grin which makes hers grow, and grabs her hand, shaking it firmly. "Deal."

She narrows her eyes. "Promise?"

"She just made a deal and shook on it, why do I have to promise?"

Andrina's hands fly to her hips – a never good thing for a woman to do when talking to a man – and looks at him as if he's crazy. "A promise is official! It's more than a deal, it's solid. It's…it's…ugh, how can you not know what a promise is?"

"No, I know-"

"Then promise me," she lifts her chin up in the air proudly. "Promises are sacred. They can never be broken. Can you handle that?" Her tone is playful, which is just a cloak over her seriousness.

"Fine," he says. "I promise."

She nods, approving. Inside, she is hoping he understands the seriousness and sacredness of a promise to a mermaid. It's binding to them, a special exchange of wills that has been around for ages. She was told that it was the same for humans, but with less priority, less importance, less meaning. She wasn't going to let him think of it _that_ way. "So, Captain Hawkins, where _are_ you from?"

"Planet Montressor."

She pretends to think a moment. "Never heard of it before."

"I'm not shocked," he backs up and sits in shallower waters. She moves closer with him, leaning up against the rock. There's just enough water to wash up and over her tail, keeping it wet.

"So why come here?"

He shrugs, the water sounding lovely with every movement of their bodies, crashing against them, spinning, just like his head. "Just traveling. Being a…a captain and all, I travel a lot, here and there, everywhere."

"I bet you've seen a lot," she leans in.

"You have _no_ idea."

Biting her lip, she asks him to tell her of his adventures, people he's met, places he's been and sight's he's seen. He obliges, always proud to boast about his adventures, in a mannerly way, of course. Simple storytelling, but with a greater passion – he was _there_, making the details so clear. As he spoke, Andrina could clearly see everything, too, as if she were right there beside him through it all. Certain parts made a few tears well up in her eyes, others making her fall over with laughter, some making her gasp, her eyes go wide, or causing the doubt in the truth of his stories. But then he promised they were all real, and she felt…she didn't know how she felt. Even just one of his stories were better than all she'd ever heard combined, so real, so true.

They couldn't tell you how long they talked. Nearly every subject came up. Family:

"Well, Daddy's hardheaded, I guess we all are," she laughed. "Is your father like that?"

Jim's face went hard. "My father left us when I was still young. He just…walked out. I woke up one morning, saw him leaving, chased after him, but…he was gone. That was the last time I ever saw him." He tossed a rock into the sea, watching the ripples spread and then die.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I hope I never see him again."

"Don't say that," her voice was dripping with a sense of love. _She must be family-oriented_.

"I mean it. I'm glad I'm an only child so there was no one else to go through that with."

Her face was cross with sadness. "Losing a parent with siblings is hard, I admit. The seven of us were so small – Ariel was still practically a baby. It was just an accident, I know but…we still love our mother. She didn't leave us like your father left you, but still. It's different, I know, but the same, since we both lost a parent. Seven sorrows are greater than one."

"I guess," he mumbled. "It really hurt my mother, though. And she doesn't deserve that – all she did for him, and for _me_ when I left."

Andrina sighed. "Being a single parent is hard. It really put a lot on Daddy. Being our primary care-giver, he had to hire several nannies, which were always hard to control because we wanted him, not some strange woman caring for us. Plus he has all that stress of being King, he never really had time for us. He still doesn't, even now that we're nearly grown…"

"So it's like you lost two parents instead of one," he said finally, eyes steady dead ahead on the horizon.

She nodded.

"I guess that sort of happen to my mother. She had to deal with my rebellious bullshit throughout the years and struggled to keep her business running, with herself as basically the only worker. She worked constantly, and I was always just a bother."

"Hey," she rubbed his arm. "You're her _son_. You may not think it, but you're never a bother to her. She loves you, that's why she works so hard, for _you_. Everything a parent does is for their child. It may not hard to understand now, but just wait until you have children. You'll understand."

Jim chuckled at her, understanding. "Yeah, like I'm ever going to have kids."

She drew back a bit. "You don't want to have children?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, I do but…who am I ever going have them with? Besides, even if I did find a woman I…I don't know."

"Is it because you're afraid you'll be a bad father?" Her voice was soft, comforting him.

Jim's head was hanging between his legs, his elbows resting on his knees. He kept his eyes close so he couldn't see her pity being poured on him as he nodded.

She moved closer, almost hugging him as one of her tiny arms went around his body, laying her head on him. "You won't be. You have your father as an example of what _not_ to be. You can look at him and be a good father, doing everything he didn't, everything you missed out on as a child you can do for yours."

"I know but…"

"But nothing," she lightly smacked his back. "Don't be such a baby. It will be okay, you'll see."

He lifts his head up, looking at her laying on him. _Are mermaids always his touchy_? He wasn't exactly complaining. Having a gorgeous woman snuggle up on you is always nice, and he doesn't have that happen very often. Or ever, really. He's usually too busy or gone too often to even begin to think of women or family. Not that he hasn't before…

Silently, they sat there, in the moonlight. Jim finally decided to lay his head atop hers. It was such an innocent yet intimate moment that neither of them objected to it. They stayed as they were, continuing to talk, moving onto happier subjects, laughing, smiling.

While Andrina was explaining her Kingdom, her underwater world to him, he thought to himself, making him smile, and chuckle softly to himself so she wouldn't notice. After the thought, he looked at her, how her eyes lit up, how she wrapped herself around him like it was nothing at all, the way her lips moved when she spoke, how she moved her hands to explain things, her smile at things she liked and clear disgust at things she hated. His heart…was having a fit. A nice little fit. Watching her, his heart raged inside his chest, beating him up. _I'll get a broken rib from this girl_, he thought to himself.

It was amazing how one night and one mythological woman could completely to something so strange to a man like him. Time dragged on, and he began to think, _Yeah_, with a smile_, I could love her_.


	5. A Change

**Five.**

Jim left a sharp poking sensation while in his slumber. It moved around to various spots on him. Sometimes it hurt, sometimes it was just a nudge. He wanted it to go away and leave him be, whatever it was. With the annoying pokes, he faintly heard voices.

"Is he dead?" It was a male voice he was unfamiliar with. "I think he's dead."

"No, silly, he's breathing." Female, he knew it. There was a swipe and a rush of air near him, like a sword being swung. "You stay away from his feet."

"Alright, alright, no need to snap at me," the male said defensively. "Why isn't he waking up then? It seems like we've done this before…"

The woman chuckled. "He's sleeping and _don't_ remind me."

"But, Ariel, that started _everything_! One thing led to another and _BAM_! Here you are."

So it _was_ Ariel. He knew he knew that voice from somewhere. It was unmistakeable. "I know but still…as true as it may be I was so naïve then. It makes me embarrassed. I mean, you had me convinced a fork was a comb. You know I did that in front of Eric, right? When he took me in, right at the dinner table." She giggled at the thought.

The man laughed too. "You were so young though."

"I'm still young," she said.

"Which must be why he isn't waking up. You're going about it all wrong, let me do it." He expected to hear footsteps coming as the male voice moved towards him, but he didn't. A flapping, a breeze. "Gimme the stick."

_So they're poking me with a stick?_ He groaned to himself, moving to push himself up before he got any bruises from the stick. He rubbed his eyes and face before turning to Ariel and the man.

Jim screamed and shoved himself backwards, landing against the rock he hid behind last night. A seagull was holding the supposed stick with Ariel's expression changing into shock, reaching for him. "No, no! Calm down! What's the matter?"

"Are you lost, kid?" The seagull asked him, causing Jim to scream again.

"Why are you screaming?"

With eyes wide and a tense body, he looked back and forth between Ariel and the gull. "He-he's _talking_! _That_ is why I'm _screaming_!"

She giggled softly. "Of course he can talk, Jim."

He raised a brow at her, like she was insane. "There is something seriously _wrong_ with this place," he huffed. "Talking animals, and-and _mermaids_, I mean-"

"Mermaids?" She asked inquisitively, then crossed her arms. "So you _did_ meet one."

He just stared at the gull, who threw the stick down with a serious expression.

Ariel patted it's head. "Oh, calm down, you pansy. Scuttle won't harm you, he wouldn't harm anyone." She kicked his boot. "Now answer my question."

"I-I," he stuttered, running a hand through his messy hair, gulping hard and nodding as the seagull flew away, shouting back to Ariel that he'd return shortly. "I did."

"Out late with a mermaid," she said teasingly. "Was waking up on the beach your goal?"

"No. I guess we talked for so long I fell asleep right here, too tired, forgot to go back, not enough energy to do so." He picked up a handful of sand and let it ease out from between his fingers. "Either way, here I am."

"I see," she squatted down in front of him. "Which one did you meet that was _so_ interesting she kept you up all night? Oh, if it was Adella, I'll fall over dead right here. That's the last thing that boy-crazy girl needs – to actually _meet_ a boy."

"No, it wasn't Adella. It was Andrina."

The Queen seemed taken aback by this, as if it was impossible for the sister he was with to be _her_. "Are you sure it was Andrina?"

Jim returned the same look she was giving him. "Yeah? Does that come as some sort of shock?"

"Just a bit," Ariel sat herself down in front of him. "She's not exactly the most _friendly_ mermaid ever."

_No kidding_, he thought. "Not at first…but she was, really. I enjoyed talking with her. It was…nice. And she didn't try to drown me!"

Ariel rolled her eyes, which he could now see matched the sea. "_Myth_," she said. "Nevertheless, I'm glad you finally believe in mermaids now. Score one for mythological creatures."

Jim put his hands behind his head. "How much are we lagging behind?"

She pretended to think. "About a million points or so. Oh, and, uh…Morph wasn't so very convincing."

"Morph!" He said, jumping to his feet. He took off, tripping over the stick Scuttle had thrown down. The sand stopped his fall, but not by much. Sand was no pile of cotton. He looked back, hearing laughter from not only Ariel, but Morph, who showed himself as she stick. Grimacing, Jim turned himself up to sit on his bottom, his arms sore from catching him. "You rotten little squid," he muttered as Morph came over to lick his face. There was no way he could stay made at such an abnormally cute face.

"He gave you away when he saw you weren't there," she told him.

Morph changed into Jim, repeating his words: "Be back, promise, be back, promise!" And pretended to sniff, as if to cry.

"Oh, hush," he told his pet. "I knew leaving him there was a bad idea, but I didn't know what Andrina might think of him. Next time, _you're_ coming with me," he smile and tickled his pet with his index finger.

Ariel raised a perfect, fine brow. "Next time? So you're planning on meeting more of my sisters?"

"Nah, I wanna see what Andrina thinks of _this_ little squirt."

Her face, which was similar to Andrina's, expressed the same confused and accusing tone hers did last night. They could have been twins if not for the hair and eyes – surely all her sisters looked alike with just those minor differences, which must've made it harder to tell them apart. "So you're planning on seeing Andrina again?"

"Yeah," he was still smiling and playing with Morph, unaware of her change in attitude. "Why wouldn't I?"

She was silent. That type of silence from a woman was what brought death upon many men. Worse than words, it could mean anything. The men were clueless, no help, not knowing what was going on in their heads. Trapped, they had nothing to do but either make a greater fool of themselves or wait for their punishment. "Do you have feelings for her?"

He rolled his eyes. "Ariel, I just _met_ the girl not even 24 hours ago. Hell, not even 12, I'll bet."

"Ever heard of _love at first sight_? My marriage to Eric is the product of just that. It doesn't take very long to fall in love, you know. Especially if it's your soul mate. Andrina's big on psychology and stuff of that nature, always reading the books of it that sink to the sea floor. She once told me that the subconscious knows who your soul mate is and when you finally meet them, when you're in their presence, the first time you see them, hear their voice, smell their scent, it knows it's them. Knows _that_ is who you're meant to be with, and registers it instantly, and everything else just falls into place."

"That's nice and all," Jim said sarcastically, "but none of that bullshit happened to me. I mean, come on, it would never work out anyway! Lack of legs on her part – big dilemma."

"Only for those looking for just physical relations," she narrowed her eyes at him.

Jim blew up on his bangs. "Yeah right," he murmured.

"So," Ariel leaned back casually. Why were they still here, talking? "What did you two talk about that made you want to see her again?"

"Well," looking down at his pet in his hands, Jim spoke lowly. "Everything. I told her the stories I told you and Eric, and about my home planet. We…talked about family, and she…er, helped me sort some thoughts out." He cleared his throat. "Oh, and she told me she wanted to go flying on my solar surfer one day."

She laughed. "And what exactly did you tell her?"

He joined in with her laughter. "I told her to get some legs and I will. We shook and had a deal. She even made me promise on it. Stupid since I already gave her my word. I don't go back on that," Morph began to squirm in his hands. "That doesn't count!"

"You promised her?" Her face fell, nearly to the ground, so blank and emotionless.

"Yeah, she made me. Is that a problem?"

She rose to her feet. "Promises are sacred to mermaids. Almost as binding as a contract. They can _never_ be broken, else all trust for whomever broke is it lost forever without any chance or hope for gaining even a fraction of it back. Unless you want her to hate you, you'll have to find a way to keep it."

"_What?_" Jim got up, on his feet quicker than before. "That's bullshit! I-I was just joking! I didn't know _that_!"

She shrugged as if to say '_your problem, not mine_.' "You can't take them back either. You're stuck."

"How the hell am I supposed to take a mermaid solar surfing? That…that's, like, _impossible_!"

"You said the same thing about mermaids being real," she said with a smile and turned away.

* * *

><p>That night, Jim sat on the roof, fiddling with the flute type thing Eric had given him, that he'd been using to play for Andrina. Morph was lounging on his knee, looking out to the ocean, waiting for his master's signal that they were to go. While he was excited, Jim's stomach was sinking. He never really had the intention of fulfilling that promise – he thought she was just joking so he played along.<p>

_Maybe if I don't bring it up, she'll forget about it_, he told himself. It wasn't that big of a deal anyway. She had to be joking, it was a joke. It was. She didn't really _think_ he could take her as a mermaid, did she? No. She's not that stupid.

She wasn't stupid at all. She was smart and mature and reasonable, rational, _real_. But she was also silly and childish, thoughtful, a dreamer and full of imagination. Everything, two wrapped up in one. Not to mention her being funny. And beautiful. Sweet, caring…sarcastic, maybe a little blunt at times, but it was nice to hear a woman say what she was really thinking – not that they don't anyway. And her _eyes_…

"Dammit," he said to himself, hitting his head back against the wall. _Quit thinking of her that way_, he told himself. _You just met her yesterday, dumbass._ But he couldn't deny that she had a strange pull to her, so irresistible, desirable. _Curse of the mermaids?_ He had read that they drew in sailors with their voices. Her voice _was_ lovely, but that wasn't all there was. Everything about her was amazing and fantastic, it made him tingle. Her body was also nice…

He slapped himself. "Fuck, Morph, what's wrong with me?"

His pet shifted into a heart, floating around his head.

Jim waved him off. "Am not."

The heart Morph turned into start beating faster, growing larger and larger with every beat until it exploded, melting into mush in his lap. He frowned at his friend's little show as he turned back into his normal self.

His focus of glaring at his pet was broken by beautiful singing from down on the shore. Both he and Morph turned their attention to the sea. The sky was still orange, blushing from possibly knowing Jim's thoughts, the sun peeking out to see what would happen. It was easier to see her, Andrina, singing to him from the waters. She held her arms out as if she were awaiting a hug.

As she sang, almost hypnotized, he eased himself off the roof and began to slowly walk towards her, his eyes never leaving her for a second. It was so enchanting, so beautiful he couldn't possibly ignore it, no way to tune it out. Her voice was even more lovely when singing. He wanted her to sing forever.

Her song unfortunately stopped when he was right in front of her, not yet in the water, and for a split second Jim felt like his entire life was nothing, so empty, so lonely. He _needed_ her to sing again, craved the sound.

She smiled at his blank expression. "I thought I'd play for you for a change."

Jim's voice was so soft the wind could have kidnapped it away from her ears as he spoke, "Why did you stop singing?"

Andrina giggled. "I can't sing forever, Jim."

"You could try," he said hopefully.

She rolled her eyes, pulling him into the water. "I haven't got long."

"I noticed you're a little early."

"I didn't know if I'd be able to make it."

"Then why come."

She seemed almost ashamed. "I wanted to see you again."

"Really?" He blushed with a smile, flattered. "I-I wanted to see you too. Actually, there's someone I want you to meet," Jim reached inside his pocket for his pet, who popped out to greet Andrina, looking at her closely.

Eyes wide as her mouth, her face was glowing with awe, watching him circle around her, her eyes followed him curiously. "What _is_ it?"

"His name is Morph, my pet."

Morph rested in her palm, watching to see what he would do. She poked him and he giggled, probing her to tickle him. He managed to wriggle away and snuggle against her face. She held him, making a '_mmm_' noise as she did, a sign that something was warm, nice, comforting or cute. Morph was all of them. "I think he likes me!"

"Morph likes everyone. Well, almost."

"He's so cute!"

"Isn't he?" Morph returned to his owner, taking his place on his shoulder, licking his face.

"You're cute too," she said, looking sheepishly into his eyes.

More blushing. He was going to look like a half-assed drag queen before he went to bed tonight. He rubbed his hand against his neck, wanting to change the subject. "I woke up on the beach today."

"Sorry! I should've woken you before I left but…you looked so peaceful. Totally cliché thing to say, I know, but whatever. You would've been too tired to make it back anyway. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

While Morph began to laugh, agreeing with her, he felt immensely embarrassed. _Son of a bitch_, he yelled at himself from within. "I do?"

Andrina nodded. "You kept asking me to stay every time I tried to tell you I had to go."

_Fuck my life_, he groaned. _Why didn't I just die when I crashed? Why didn't she drown me just now? Why am I here? What am I doing?_ "Sorry about that."

"Don't be!" She glances back at the sun, who was excusing itself to leave them be. "I _really_ haven't got much time. We get a bed check right about the time the sun goes down and if one of us is missing, Daddy gets angry, we're all in trouble, he sends people out to search for us, blah blah blah. _So_ ridiculous," she rolled her grassy eyes.

That meant _he_ didn't have much time to tell her about the promise. He tried to find the words to start with, but he didn't know what. "Andrina, I-I have to talk to you-"

"Make it quick, okay?"

He sighed. It wouldn't be quick. She would get angry, explode, and go away forever. Either way he lost, and he lost _her_. _What does that matter? I don't even _have_ her!_ "It's about that promise-"

"Oh that?" She laughed. "Don't worry about it. I can make it happen that way you _have_ to fulfill it."

"You can? But-?"

She put a finger on his lips. "Shush. Just make me one more promise?"

With no other choice, he nodded.

"Take me to the moon."

"_The moon!_" Jim's words were muffled by her finger, which wasn't going to leave until he agreed. She waited, eyes growing wide in anticipation. _I can't take her to the moon! I mean, I _can_ but_… "Andrina-"

"Ah! Promise me."

"But-"

"Sorry, what?"

"I-"

"Try again."

"Andrina!" He shoved her hand away, sighing deeply. "How would I take you to the moon?"

"You have a way," she smiled sweetly. "Now promise me."

"How-?"

"_Promise_."

"Ugh, fine! Okay, there. Two promises. You can add them to your collection. But my board isn't finished yet-"

Andrina, laughing at his words, knew better than that. "You don't use your board, silly. Don't play stupid with me." Her eyes were a curse upon him, like just them watching him made it like he had truth serum in him, coursing through his veins. "I have to go. Tomorrow?"

"You want to go _tomorrow?_"

"I have a surprise for you! Just relax, okay? Jeez, you're more emotional than _I_ am."

He pouted at both he and Andrina for the constant teasing. "Am not."

"You are, and I have to go. Like, _now_. Tomorrow. Be ready."

"What's my surprise?"

With the quickest motion that he didn't even see until it was done, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek before starting to swim outwards to the deep so she could dive down. He was dumbstruck by it, his hand stereotypically going to the cheek where her soft lips had just been. "W-Was that my surprise?" He forced the words out of him before she was gone.

"Nope!" And she was gone, just as the sun slipped into a slumber of it's own. Both of them, both lights of his life, were gone, until tomorrow at least. Morph shifted into a pair of lips, but Jim paid no attention to him, only the sea, watching it, a stupid smile plastered on his face. Morph began to tug at his owner's collar to come on, causing Jim to stumble, but move with him.

He frowned at his pet. "Damn you to hell for being right."

"Right?" He changed into the heart he had earlier.

Jim nodded, sighing dreamily. "Yeah. I love her. Crazy it sounds. Well, we can throw all the rules out the window now, Morph. I'm in love with a mermaid. Can't fight it now." Over his shoulder, he looked back at the sea, then to the brightest star that would forever remind him of Andrina. _To the moon, huh? I'll see what I can do_.


	6. A Late Surprise

**Six.**

Jim woke up with a yawn and a smile, stretching and popping every joint in his body, each sound followed by a pleasing release of muscles. He felt amazing from last night, despite it being morning, he felt euphoric instead of grumpy. The thoughts filled his head and he fall back in his bed with a girl like a teenage girl in love would do. _Am I really in love_? He couldn't tell for sure. Maybe he was drawn to her by the fact that she was _real_, the fact of what she _was_. They _are_ known for their beauty, and he'd never seen one quite like her. He felt a little silly, but people do crazy things when they're in–

_Stop saying that word_, he chastised himself, wiping the grin off his face. He wasn't _sure_ yet if this was love. Maybe a simple crush, physical attraction – he snickered – or nothing at all. Surly she must have felt the same – or did she? She acted like it – or was that just her personality? It _was_ amazing, her personality. _She_ was amazing, no woman could possibly hold a candle to her.

His palm went to his forehead, smacking to loudly. _It's only been two days. Someone can't be in love after two days_…_can they?_ Not Jim. He'd never been in love before, nothing even close. These feelings as a whole were completely new to him with no way of know exactly _what_ they were. Teenage boy hormones? Who knows? Jim didn't, and he certainly didn't care. All he knew was the feeling he got when she swam into his mind.

Smiling and sitting himself up, his head rested against the headboard, his head spinning along with the entire room. He was a little out of breath – and from _what_? Just the mere thought of her! _Ridiculous_, he told himself, running a hand through his bedhead hair. _Why can't I breathe when I think about her_?

Jim began to wonder what surprise Andrina had been talking about last night. He could cross that little cheek kiss off the list, though it was _quite_ the surprise. A lovely surprise, indeed – but what could it _really_ be if not that? More kisses? He wouldn't complain. A hug? No, what she did yesterday surpassed a hug. _Fuck, what if she drowns me? Nah, then the promise couldn't be kept._ He felt oddly anxious now, excited, his blood already running. There was no way he could even begin to settle on a thought of what it might be. Possibly a gift from her Kingdom? What did they even _have_ down there? None answered what she meant by–

"Fuck, _today_!" Jim flung the covers off of him, nearly off the bed too, and stumbled out, almost falling to the floor. Andrina had said something about today, but not really much else, not even _when_. "Shit, shit, shit," he grumbled to himself, putting on a boot.

"Morph!" He called up from the floor as he searched. "Where's my other boot?"

The squid gave no answer.

_I know he's not asleep_. "Morph," Jim growled as he looked under the bed. "If you have it, so help me–"

He was kicked in the ass by his boot, a regular prank pulled by Morph from when they were aboard the ship, heading for Treasure Planet. He'd tried to hide his boots from his pet as best as he could, but he always managed to find them before Jim could reached them in time.

Irritation surged through him as he lunged for his pet, missing horribly and falling to the floor, causing the chandelier above him to rattle. "Morph, you have _got_ to stop doing this!" A chase ensued, Jim managing to barely snatch it up from the squid before he threw it off the balcony. Grimacing and glaring at his pet, he shoved it on his foot, and Morph shrank down.

"Don't give me that look," he said as he tucked his shirt into his pants, loosely, of course – wouldn't want to see too _proper_.

"I said quit it," as he put in his earring, trying not to look at Morph while he shoved those big, pitiful looking eyes all up in Jim's face.

"_No_," as if warning a house pet before they did something wrong. "No lip trembling either."

With his master's index finger pointed at him, his lip began to quake and Morph turned on the waterworks. Jim rolled his eyes and haled deeply, feeling bad now. He couldn't stand to see Morph cry, he made it seem to miserable.

"Alright, I forgive you. Of course. When haven't I?" Jim poked his little squid. "Be lucky you're so cute."

Jim froze, seeing Andrina in his mind: in the moonlight, the waters bowing all around her as if she was a goddess. Those dazzling emerald eyes gazing up at him, the smile of angels melting his heart. So nervously, so childishly flirty, yet in a most lustful tone: _"You're cute too."_

"Gah!" His hand waved around his head, swatting the thoughts away like a nuisance of a fly. He turned his attention back to his pet. "Hungry, Morph?"

Morph nodded hurriedly – pulling Jim towards the door. "Alright, _alright_. Calm down, boy."

Together, they headed down. Jim wondered whether or not to tell Ariel about last night or not. She knew that he was going to see Andrina again, but…then again, she might know something about what Andrina's surprise for him. What if it was bad? Could there even _be_ a such thing as a bad surprise?

The King and Queen were in the dining hall, where they could usually be found at this hour. It appeared as if they had just finished eating, Carlotta, just finishing washing up the table, clearing it of dishes and other settings with a few other servants.

He whispered to his pet, "Looks like we're a little late, Morph."

"Jim," Ariel greeted them warmly, a smile on to match or even outshine the very sun waving hello through the windows. "Good morning."

"Well, aren't _you_ up early?" Eric turned with a smile and a welcoming nod, his dimples like craters in the moon.

"Indeed! And you slept in a _bed_ last night. Tired of the beach already?" A look was exchanged between Ariel and her King, who giggled along with her, him obviously in on that he'd been found looking like he'd washed up on shore during the night.

"Yeah, well," with a nervous chuckle, Jim rubbed the back of his neck. "Got in early, though."

Seeming interested – probably not genuinely so – Ariel leaned in closer. "_Did_ you now? And what were you out doing that ended so early?"

"Aw, don't make him admit, honey."

"You _know_ I was with Andrina," Jim said, completely ignoring what Eric responded with.

"What?" Eric looked shocked. As hell. "Her _sister_? But…?"

The Queen gently put her teeny hand atop her husbands, patting it with a smile. "Not what you're thinking, dear."

"Yeah, Eric, get your mind out of the gutter," Jim teased, leaning up against a chair as Morphed began to help himself to what food Carlotta had left that was untouched. He tried to stop his pet, but they said to let him be. Less waste. _How eco-friendly_, he rolled his eyes.

"So why _are_ you up so early? Got another star-crossed date planned?"

"Yes. No. Well, maybe. She said she'd be here with a surprise for me today…just not what _time_…so I wanted to make sure I was up and presentable if she got here early."

"Probably nighttime, as usual," The King noted.

Ariel ignored her lovers words, eyes focused on Jim, her lips moving very carefully as she spoke, as if each word had a different meaning, one more deeper. "What kind of surprise?"

He shrugged. "She didn't say."

The Queen seemed more urgent now, maybe a little jumpy or panicky. "Well what _did_ she say?"

He was a bit taken aback by the new force in her words. "Uh…just that she'd have a way for me to fulfill the promise. Or something along those lines, I can't really remember, it's a little fuzzy around that part," he laughed.

"Get a kiss?" Eric asked.

Jim patted his cheek lightly, right where she had planted it. It continued to grow, slowly, of course, but it would soon begin to sprout. Eric nodded approvingly, as most men do, but when he turned to Ariel, she was out of her chair, standing at one of the outrageously huge windows they had that overlooked the sea. Her small hands were fidgeting just inches from her waist, biting her lip as if it were her last meal.

"Ariel?" Eric went to her, concern washing over him as he approached her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

"Mhm," she nodded hastily, turning up to smile at him. "Just fine. I was just…admiring the view. You know."

"Home sick?" Jim asked, his hand slipping off the back of the pricy chairs, the fabric almost like braille as the tips of his fingers fell off and returned to his side.

"She gets that way sometimes. I always tell her she can go home whenever she wants-"

But Ariel had already begun to shake her red locks halfway through Eric's sentence. "It's not that. I was just wondering what Andrina could be bringing him…"

The King, her eternal lover, smiled widely and took her him his arms in a bear hug, laying his cheek atop her bloody head. "Nosy as ever."

"I am _not_ nosy."

Jim sulked down, watching Morph stuff himself, wondering what he would do until Andrina arrived…when ever the hell that would be.

* * *

><p>Evening. Jim was in the parlor, where he had arrived here just days before, beaten and broken, lounging on the couch, tossing an orange between him and Morph, who moved to different spots in the room to catch wherever he decided to throw it. They did this for quite some time. Morph was staying entertained, which meant less work for Jim, who just stared at the ceiling, refusing to count how long he'd been in that room, waiting, plaything this waiting game.<p>

Glancing out the window after a toss, he saw that the sun was almost gone. He felt guilty that he had began to lose hope, but Morph knocked it out of him with the orange. With all his might, he tossed it back, Morph dodging [super effectively!] and leaving it to splatter against the wall. A heartbeat passed where the two just sat looking at each other, before they took off laughing out of room. Well, Jim took off – Morph rode his shoulder. Once he reached the grand staircase, he stopped to breathe, laughing at Morph. When he had his breath, his mood failed him again, and he was back at square one.

Now, a hopeless Jim sulked up to the guest room, Morph on his shoulder again, frowning at how moody his master was acting. As he traveled up the stairs, the worried King looked on, whose own stress was from his wife's worry. The mood in the castle seemed to have a dark curtain pulled over it – gloom around every corner.

Once in the room, Jim let his body fall limply, face-down, onto the freshly made bed, not even bothering to remove his jackets, shoes or move his head to a side to better breathe. His small pet, filled with a heap of concern, hovered above him, sorrowful eyes growing bigger, feeling useless once more. So familiar this sight was – his master lying face down with Morph not being able to help him at all; exactly how they arrived here.

He didn't move or speak, even as the squid tried to stir a reaction out of him. The mood swings he suffered from took a great toll on him, especially once he's built up to great highs and expectations only to plummet to extreme lows. Every once in a while, he let out a big sigh to keep his breathing rate normal. Probably more reflexive than on his own.

Out of curtsey, after some time had passed, Morph figured his owner wasn't going to be moving anytime soon. He first removed Jim's boots – probably the easiest part of his good deed. To make sure his master knew no tricks were being played, Morph sat them beside the balcony doors, which he opened for a good breeze, so he could she he wouldn't hide them. Jim didn't look up to notice, but an optimistic Morph knew he'd see and appreciate the kind gesture in the morning and moved onto taking off the jacket. This proved to be a challenge not only by the fact of Morph's small size, but that Jim's arms were completely limp, weighing down the sleeves more. He gave up halfway through and moved onto the pants.

As Morph struggled on, the faintest of sounds reached Jim's ears; if they were able to perk up, they would have. It was impossible to know for certain just yet, but he was _sure_ he knew that sound. Slowly, like a tortoise, Jim lifted his head up, eyes going out to the balcony. With all his might he focused on the noise, waiting and honing in to see what he could make of it.

With his palms firmly in place, he pushed himself up, eyes wide. For a moment, he was perfectly still, listening, drowning out everything else in the world, not even paying the slightest bit of attention to Morph, who was still trying to get Jim ready for bed.

The second he was sure, he stumbled out of bed, rushing to the door frame of the balcony. His hair was a pure mess, jacket barely hanging on by one side, pants undone and willing to drop at any given moment. To make absolutely _sure_, he waited a moment longer, his breathing increasing rapidly.

It was exactly what he thought it was.

Now he moved more quickly – and clumsily – as he ever had before, shoving his arm into the lifeless jacket sleeve, running over to the mirror to fool with his hair, buckling his pants along the way to his boots, hopping into them to go to the mirror to make sure he looked presentable. Well…passable. It would have to do; he didn't want to waste anymore time.

Not caring whether Morph stayed or went along with him, Jim was already on the balcony, carelessly making his way down the roof before the little squid even caught up with him. He could have potentially broken his legs or ribs as he jumped down, but he wouldn't have cared or even noticed. He rolled once he landed, slipping several times in the sand along his run.

Jim slowed, panting like a work dog, scanning the black horizon. From where he was standing in the white sand, he was about halfway between the castle and the sea. Determined eyes frantically searched, the sound never stopping, never letting his hope falter, keeping him on edge. His eyes caught hold of the source and didn't let go even though he could barely make it out in the blackness of the night. A crescent moon provided little help, but nevertheless, he made haste on getting to it.

His feet pushed the Earth beneath him away, behind him, never looking back. His heart pounded against his ribcage like a prisoner on Death Row; he could feel it in his ears, in his eyes, his vision pulsating slightly. He barely noticed it – it was nothing and he wasn't going to let that slow him down.

At the shore's edge, he was finally there, looking a mess, breathing heavily, red faced with his hair fucked up again and his jacket hanging off one of his shoulders from the run. Despite all that, he managed a smile as he tried to catch his breath.

Andrina, whose singing was the source of said sound, returned the heart warming smile. They were silent, just smiling at one another, taking the moment in. Or maybe making sure Jim got enough air and didn't die of a heart attack right then and there.

His eyes flowed over her, noticing she was in much shallower waters than usual. "I thought you weren't coming," he panted.

Still smiling, she winced at his assumption. "I'm sorry I'm late. I figured you were gonna be pissed and hate me or something…"

He reassured her as her sentence trailed off. "I could never hate you."

Her smile brightened and she bit her lip, contemplating further delay. "Do…you want your surprise still?"

Unable to speak just then, he simply nodded.

She moved forward, looking scared and unsure, not only of the situation, but of herself. This confused Jim, threw him off as he studied her, waiting. "I…" her voice, so soft, showed all of that to him. "I-I want you to be happy and…like it…"

"Don't worry," he nodded again, still not having completely caught his breath yet. "I will. I promise."

That seemed to reassure her more than anything. Taking in a confident breath, she started to come closer to Jim, growing as she did so. The way she moved now…so much different than normal. But the movement was familiar to Jim…

Before she was even out of the water, Jim gasped, realizing what his surprise was. Kind of.

He was now staring at a fully nude Andrina, dripping wet from the water. For her sake – but also his, Gods help him, the poor boy – he tried to keep his eyes on her face, not studying her body as before, as he so wanted to do now. His own restraint astounded him – the urge was hard to fight. He wanted to look at her legs, to where a tail fin once was, to confirm it all, but he wouldn't dare. Still, he blushed furiously as he mentally slapped himself for being grateful for peripheral vision.

She watched him as she awkwardly looked away, face burning like the midday sun. Unsure of how to take his reaction, Andrina waited for something – anything – but got nothing. "You're not happy."

Jim tried to look at her, but then again not look at her. His eyes were everywhere. "W-What makes you say that?"

"You're so silent and red. You're not smiling." She lowered her head as well as her voice, seeming almost ashamed. "You won't look at me."

"I-I want to!" He chuckled nervously at his words. "Believe me, _I do_. But-but it wouldn't be right."

"Why not? This is for you."

"Well, yes, but…but you're naked!"

She raised a brow.

"You've got…nothing on…at all…"

Andrina looked down as if to confirm this. "Is that bad?"

"Well, it's…no…but…"

"Don't men look at women naked? They must have to, right?"

If his face got any hotter, he would be hired as the new sun. "Well…yes…to have sex and-"

"Sex?"

_Oh my god_, he thought to himself. _I am not about to explain sex to a nude woman. No. Fucking. Way. It's a trap or something_. "I'll-I'll explain that later."

She nodded but kept firing at him. "You're acting like you've never seen a naked woman before."

"Uh-"

"Have you?"

"Well…" _This is not about to become a fucking confessional_. Luckily, he noticed her starting to shiver from the wind. He removed his jacket and shirt and placed them on her, relieved he could now freely look at her.

"Thank you," she clung to the new sensation of clothing around her. "I hope you're pleased."

Jim put and arm around her and led her up the beach and to the castle. "I am. It…it certainly _was_ a surprise. I wasn't expecting that at _all_."

"I hope I look okay…for Ariel."

"Well, despite wearing only _my_ shirt and jacket…you look beautiful."

Andrina beamed at him, moving her body closer to his as they walked, making him a little more nervous than it should have. "Really?"

"Yeah, that look suits you," he smirked. "Wearing my clothing is very becoming of you. You should wear them more often," his voice was arrogant for her being naïve of sex and joking of the sort.

Andrina nudged him with her elbow, rolling her eyes. "I may be very unfamiliar with the human world and some of your expressions but I'm not an idiot, Jim."

"You caught that?"

"Mhm. And don't get ahead of yourself–" she grinned evilly. "I need to be fed first."


	7. The First Night

**Seven.**

Jim was sure a knock at the door at this hour would have raised the brows of the Royals if it had been any other day, more so the Queen than the King. A quick, confused glance probably shared between the two – Ariel biting her nails at the table, her eyes focused and unblinking while Eric gazed out the window – before she took off, rushing to answer the call, Eric close behind her.

It's impossible to know exactly who or what they were expecting to find when they opened the door, if anything at all. Maybe they had an idea, maybe they had no clue – to guess would be a failure in itself. Regardless, when Ariel swung the door open with such urgency, her expression full of confusion and concern, she found her sister Andrina, dripping wet beneath Jim's jacket and shirt, leaving him…well, a bit bare.

With her eyes growing impossibly wide, the tiny hands of the red-headed woman flew to her gaping mouth as she gasped, nearly falling back if not for Eric. She just stared at the sight before her, as did her King. Jim and Andrina both just smiled nervously, awaiting a scolding or explosion, anything.

"_Andrina_," she said softly through her fingertips. A hand barely reached out to touch her sister, to see if she was real, but hesitated at a point, almost afraid to come too close, to touch her, for it not to be a dream.

"It's okay, Ariel," she smiled, still shaking under Jim's arm. "It's r-r-really m-m-m-me."

Noticing the increasing chattering of her sibling, despite it being a summer night, Ariel moved past the others to sweep her into the parlor, the men following. This was where they had brought Jim – the blood red room. Ariel ordered Carlotta to bring Andrina a night gown to change into, a blanket and a towel to wrap her hair into. Andrina kept insisting she was fine but Ariel wasn't going to have it.

"My house, my rules," the Queen told her sister as she was dried and changed, returning to the boys in the parlor, taking a seat.

They sat as couples, the obvious Royals on the floor, where they always preferred to sit so their guests would be in comfort, and Andrina and Jim on the couch, who sat very awkwardly to the farthest right the couch allowed him to go. Even though he just had his arm around her, after _trying_ to not look at her while she was naked, he felt a little weird around her. He kept looking at her out of the corner of his eye, seeing her blonde hair, which was darker now, finally let down from that shell which sat in her lap, her in the white silk gown, radiating. _God, she's beautiful_…

Ariel came back with a cup of hot chocolate for Andrina, the first thing from the human world she had ever ingested. Jim watched her as she curiously studied the liquid inside, the steam coming off it, something she had never seen before. Her mouth spread into a smile as she inhaled the warm, sweet aroma.

"Sip it," Ariel said, laughing a little at her reaction. She probably saw herself in her, how she was once in her spot, seeing everything anew, so curious, everything so amazing and foreign. It must have brought back memories.

Andrina slowly put the cup to her lips, her face changing for a moment at the feel of the hot glass against her lips. Tilting it up, she sucked it in, taking too much, burning her tongue. From the shock and pain, she almost spilled it.

"I said _sip_," the Queen said as if she were repeating the rules to a child. That was what Andrina was right now, an oblivious child. Learning everything for the first time. "So…how…why…?"

Trying to find a safe place to put her cup in her lap, Andrina knew what her sister meant, though she could not find the right words to compose her question. "I asked Daddy if I could come visit you."

"And he _let_ you? He didn't make Attina come with you or anything?"

"Don't seem so shocked."

"How can I not? Daddy's never done that before! If he would have done that when _I_ was still in Atlantica…" she seemed angry, maybe even a little bit jealous of the privilege her sister had gotten that she had not, one that caused her a great scare and large deal of problems.

"Relax, Ariel."

"I'm…I'm _trying_, Andrina, but jeez. I mean…ugh!" It was easy to tell she wanted to use foul language as Jim did, but it would be severely out of character for a Queen.

"Well, it's different now. I'm visiting my sister, not falling in love with a human." Out of the corner of her eye, she looked to Jim for a slither of a second before returning her gave to her fuming sister.

Ariel rolled her crystal blue eyes. "Now, I _know_ he didn't not give you curfew."

"He said I have until the next full moon."

"Tonight is the Waxing Crescent," Jim said, remembering how he noted the slim moon wasn't as bright as usual.

"The what?"

"The phases of the moon. Tonight is the Waxing Crescent. Tomorrow will be the First Quarter, then Waxing Gibbous, and then the Full Moon will come." Jim had noticed that from past history of Earth, the phases of the moon used to be about monthly or so, when now they were daily. This fascinated him, and also confused him.

She put it all together in her head, trying to make sense of it. "Two days, not counting tonight and the day I leave. Two full days is enough, right?"

The question was directed at Jim, what caught him off guard, for he had now sunken back into the couch after saying his bit about the phases. "Yeah, it's plenty of time. It won't take very long to go for a ride, so that leaves _way_ more time than we need."

"You can show me around," she smiled, slapping his thigh with her hand.

Maybe she thought nothing of the gesture, but her hand being so close to _him_ made his body flash in heat, waking him up from his bored stupor. "Dah, um…I mean I _could_…if-if Ariel doesn't have a problem with it?"

She scoffed. "_She_'s not the baby here, Jim. Andrina's an adult and can make her own choices. I'm not her keeper."

Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose, which he pinched between his index finger and thumb, closing his eyes tight. "You're gonna regret saying that one day."

"What makes you say that?"

"Giving a teenage girl freedom while she's on…on some sort of vacation? You must be outta your damn mind," he didn't even stop to think of the language he was using in the presence of Royalty because, quite frankly, he really didn't give a fuck. They were people, just like him. And she didn't care anyway.

Rolling her eyes, she glanced between her sister and Jim. "I'm _sure_ she can behave. Besides, you'll be babysitting her the whole time, so I've nothing to worry about, right?"

Simultaneously, Jim and Andrina's eyes went wide, a single brow raising and said in unison, "_What_?"

"I don't need babysitting! You just said I was an adult!"

"Yeah, and I'm…I'm-I'm not a _babysitter_. What do I look like to you? I'm supposed to be all ill and shit, remember."

"I don't see you _acting_ so ill, Mr. Hawkins," Ariel challenged.

He faked a cough. "Dammit, that hurt. Wouldn't want your sister getting sick on her first trip to the human world, would you? I bet your dad would hold _you_ responsible."

Eric laughed, causing Ariel to glare at him before turning back around. "She came up here for _you_, despite her lie to our father, which I have _no_ idea how she got him to buy it, and she's not _your_ responsibility."

"But she's _your_ sister!"

"But she's _your_ problem now."

* * *

><p>He lay awake in his bed, arms under his head, rotating between staring up at the ceiling and daydreaming with his eyes closed. Morph snoozed on the pillow beside him, already nodding off. This time, when Jim had left, Morph had stayed and waited for him to return, not even giving him away as he did before.<p>

They had all said goodnight, even Morph, after a bit of chatting in the parlor. Near the end of the conversation, Jim had loosened up, but still ran hot when their hands or knees happen to touch for a moment or bump into one another. She kept making him stutter and blush like a foolish schoolboy with a silly little crush. He doubted she had any idea of the effect she was having on him.

Ariel showed her to another guest room, much like Jim's in certain ways, although every room in the castle was unique, and it was close by too. At first, Andrina just kind of sniffed around the room, checking everything new out, like a cat in a new place. She said it was similar to Atlantica, and yet not at all.

Images of her coming out of the water, fully nude, flashed into his mind without warning. There was no deny it – he saw. He didn't meant to look – he had avoided it, catching him off guard – but he had gotten enough glimpses to satisfy himself. Putting them together in his head, like a puzzle, he could basically make out _every_ fine detail of her body. He could see it, even after the point where he had looked away; it was clear now. The way she moved…like her body was calling out to him. It made _his _body crave _hers_…

_No, don't think like that. It's wrong – you'll start acting weird around her. Don't do anything to fuck it up_. He began to ponder his own words, _Fuck _what_ up? There's nothing _to_ fuck up_…_is there? No, no. Of course not. Well_…_maybe the _potential…if there even was any.

In the silence of the night, Jim was at war with himself, questioning his feelings for her. He didn't need to, they were certainly there, but unlabeled. Was it love? A crush? Attraction? Fascination? He paid no mind to the time, none at all. So when, at some point during the night, when he was in a deep argument with himself, he heard approaching footsteps and his first thought was: _Isn't it too early to be robbed?_

His door creaked open creepily. Turning his head to face it, he glanced down – nope, wasn't Morph doing it. Jim's eyes went to the doorway, seeing a sweet face peeking in ever-so-cautiously.

"Andrina," he sat up a little. "What is it?"

"Did I wake you?" She was whispering as light as the wind that blew in from the balcony, barely audible to Jim.

He shook his head. "No, not at all. Come in – is something wrong?"

She maneuvered her body around the door, shutting it softly, and this time it did to creak as it moved. Her face looked like she hadn't been asleep at all as she tip-toed forward a few steps. "Can I sleep with you?"

This caught him by surprise. "Dah-bah-ah-what?" He made strange sounds trying to speak before he could finally find the right word.

"In here? Can I sleep in here with you? I…I'm sorry but I can't seem to sleep alone. I never have before. In Atlantica, all my sisters and I share a room together. I'm so used to having other people in the room with me that I need a familiar presence in order to sleep.…"

Jim was a bit taken aback by her claim. _He_ never needed anyone with him when he slept – sexual or otherwise. But this was purely innocent, right? Like when he was younger and needed a nightlight to help him feel safer. Maybe that's part of it – someone being there made her feel safer. There would be no problem in that. Even so, he was nervous, even as he agreed with a shaking voice, rubbing his neck. "Yeah, sure."

Andrina moved silently over to the empty side of the bed. Morph scooted over, still in sleep, to give her enough head room on the pillow. Although she was moving rather quickly, she had the slightest hint of hesitation in her movements before she pulled the covers down and climbed into bed next to Jim.

After they were settled, Jim felt stiff as a board, afraid to move for he might touch her or brush up against her and go flying off onto the floor. He wanted to move to the very edge of the bed, but he knew she'd probably be offended by the gesture. He lay, stuck as he was, listening to the dropping of rain as it began to pour.

After a moment, she noticed it as well and flinched. "What's that?"

"Hmm?"

"That noise. It sounds…like rocks are falling or something. Is someone on the roof?"

"No. It's rain."

She was on her side, facing away from him. At his words, she rolled over a bit to her back, looking right at him like he'd just spoken in another language. "What?"

"The rain? _Oh_, that's right. You've probably never heard it before, right? It's water that falls from the sky."

"The sky?" She sat up, turning her head to the balcony windows, looking past the dripping glass windows to see a crying sky to confirm this. "How…?"

"It's a cycle," he yawns. "Water evaporates into the air and up to the clouds where it stays and once they get too heavy and full of water, it rains back down to the Earth to help pants and stuff live and repeats forever. It's like…recycling for water."

"Does the water come from the ocean?"

He shrugged under the blankets. "Some of it."

"So…I've swam in water that's been in the sky?"

He smiled at her childish curiosity. "You've swam in water that's been all over the _world_."

He could barely make out the bright smile that spread across her face. "How can that be?"

"Water never dies. I just told you, it goes through that cycle. From the first day, until the last. That's the life of every drop of water."

"Amazing…" her whisper barely fought the sound of the splashing raindrops. He watched her for a few moments as the rain got harder, her eyes focused, taking it in. He couldn't imagine what she must be thinking; it was nothing for him, something he'd grown accustom to throughout his life. But this was new to her, and it might have meant something to know that the waters she's lived in goes through something like that, been everywhere at least twice and seen more things than she could ever dream.

A loud noise from outside, a flash of a single light caused her to let out a yelp and throw herself back against the headboard. It startled Jim as much as her, nearly making him wide awake. She was breathing heavy, hands clutching the covers as if her life was being guarded by them. "Andrina?"

"What…?" She wasn't responding to him, but rather asking what the hell had just scared her.

"It's just a little thunder and lightning. It happens when it rains."

"All the time?"

"Well, no…?"

Another bang and a flash. Her eyes pressed closed, her hands flying to cover her ears. Andrina's body curled into an almost upright fetal position. "I don't like it!"

Jim moved close to her, feeling a sudden chill as his bare chest was exposed to the air, no longer concealed in the warmth of the bed. His arms went around her. "It's okay, Andrina, shh. It's just thunder and lightning. It can't do anything to you."

She whimpered. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" He laughed a little.

She, however, did not. Removing her hands and peeling her eyes open, she looked up at him sheepishly like a frightened child. "For making you comfort me over something so…silly."

"Don't be. I don't mind. As long as you feel safe, I don't care what I do." He gave her a warm smile, which seemed to help her a little. "Just try and get some sleep."

The both of them resumed their positions, her facing away from him, him facing her. The sounds and lights continued, and she reacted every time. He watched her, how she winced each time it happened, and slowly watched her uncoil and relax, and almost just as she did, it happened again. He could see how tense she was from the muscles in her neck. Feeling bad, he could do nothing for her.

She asked him to, taking him up on his word. "Jim?"

"Hmm?" He was getting sleepy. The thunder and lightning didn't bother him at all.

A silence ensued. For a moment, he figured she had nodded off, but she spoke up again, keeping her voice at an embarrassed whisper. "Will you hold me?"

The eyelids that once felt impossibly heavy now snapped open. A heat wave spread over him, making it feel like a wall of sweat at just escaped his body. Heart flying, stomach sunken, he croaked out a "Uh…" before automatically moving closer to her. _How the hell do I do this?_

Somehow, she could tell what he was thinking. She reached behind herself and grabbed one of his hands and wrapped it around her waist, causing him to be _right_ up against her body, contorting his to match how hers was laying. She kept her arm and hand atop his, entwining their fingers. Jim wanted to explode. He could feel every movement from her – ever muscle retracting, every breath which caused her to sink into him a little more. But once she sighed contently, he seemed to feel the same, smiling, glad she couldn't see it.

For a while, every time a bash of thunder and lightning came, he could feel her every flinch, disturbing him from falling asleep. He squeezed their hands to let him know he was there, that everything was okay. After a while, her flinching softened and finally came to an end as she drifted off into sleep. She returned the squeeze and fell off the edge into a dream.

This entire thing was like a dream to him. This simple act was as intimate as he had ever been with another person, and yet it was so innocent he felt ridiculous. She was so warm, so comforting, so soft, he snuggled into her a little more, hoping not to wake her. Success – she only sighed and moved back into him. Unbelieving of this moment, he began to count each of her slowing breaths as he, himself, crossed over into a deeper dreamworld than he was in now.


	8. Overreacting

**Eight.**

He felt so warm for some reason, warmer than he had any other morning before. Jim moved a leg, which glided smoothly over the sheet, noticing how irresistibly comfy it felt, and sighed contently. Moving to stretch so he may get more cozy, he felt something that wasn't usually there to greet him. Upon peeling open his eyes, he stared straight at the back of Andrina's head.

At first he was confused, moving his hand that wasn't around her waist to feel if he was clothed – yes, he pajama pants were still on. He peeked under the covers to make sure she was too. He sighed once he saw her nightgown moving with her slow, even breaths. For a moment he felt disappointed before Andrina's scare last night returned to his mind. The feeling of guilt and shame for feeling that way flooded over him and he pulled against her gently.

She reacted by wiggling a little under his arm and letting out a soft moan. The harmless sound left Jim unable to swallow momentarily as his body flooded with heat. _Damn the way she makes my hormones rage_…They were in a fit from being so close to her, knowing he caused her to make that sound. Maybe it was just because it was morning, but in that very instant, he wanted her more than the air he breathed.

Giving in a little to the urges he felt, he pulled her as close to himself as he could get, their bodies fitting together like a mold, and kissed her neck repeatedly, watching a smile spread across her face as he woke her. _This isn't right. Quit it. Stop now before she yells rape_.

Her eyes peered into his, mirroring the same craving he was feeling. He watched as her eyes darted from his eyes to his lips, knowing he was going to get what he wanted. _Fuck yes, fuck yes, oh shit, fuck yes!_

Andrina rolled her body over to the side facing Jim, putting her face right up to his. Her lips hovered over his. He was ready, he wanted it. And he was pretty sure she did too.

But she stopped right before their lips connected; the key that would have ignited the spark to spread a roaring flame of burning desire inside them. Unsure of her motive now, he remained perfectly still, waiting patiently for what she would do next.

Andrina closed her eyes and swallowed whatever hunger was trying to escape the cage she had it in down inside her. As she spoke, her lips brushed softly against his, teasing him almost purposely. "I'm sorry."

Mimicking her, he, too, pushed it down, feeling absolutely ridiculous and disgusting. "No reason to be," he pulled back, smiling nervously. "We should…probably get up now."

"Oh," she spun out of bed, onto her feet in one, swift move. "I need to get back to my room before Ariel and Eric get up."

"That would be best," he was sad to agree – he wanted her to stay – he didn't give a shit what they would think. If anything, he'd be more afraid of Ariel than Eric, seeing as it was _her_ sister they would find in bed with him. But still, he wouldn't have cared, even then, even if the small, red-haired woman had a gun at his head.

Nodding and thanking him for comforting her last night, he turned to leave, only making it to the door and getting it open before Jim stopped her.

"Andrina-"

She turned, the look on her face pushing a bit of those trapped feelings up. He could have jumped up, pounced on her and ravished her right then and there. _Quit being such a perv_, he hissed inside his head, wincing at his own words. With another gulp and a big smile, he held it back like a gentleman. "Good morning, Princess."

She returned the warm smile. "Good morning, Captain."

* * *

><p>Around the time Morph and Jim rolled out of bed and got dressed, Andrina was already knocking on the door. The knob turned, the small woman behind the frame opening it to a crack. "Are you decent?"<p>

He frantically yanked his pants up that were around his ankles. "I am now."

With his permission, she made her way into the room. As he button his pants, he admired her – she had on a lovely lavender morning dress, looking at him shyly. Like a fool, he smile.

She didn't really want to ask why he'd just grinned like an idiot. Instead, she motioned to the doorway. "We should get down to breakfast. I'm sure they're waiting."

He nodded, waiting for Morph to join them before starting out. "They didn't…come in or say anything to you, did they?"

She shook her short, blonde locks. "No, I haven't seen either of them since last night. Why, did they come to you?"

"Nah," he waved a hand. "But, I mean, what does it matter if they did anyway? It's-it's not like we were doing anything _wrong_."

"Right," she nodded, a little unsure. "So there should be no problem, right?"

"Of course. There's no reason to worry over…something so insignificant," he blew it off as they came closer to the grand stairs.

"Exactly…what is it they might assume…?"

Grabbing one of her shoulders, he pulled her to a stop so they faced each other, his face dead serious. "They would assume we were having sex without being married which, by most morals, is wrong-"

"Is it by your morals?"

He blinked. "You don't even know what it is. Sex is…for both pleasure and for creating new life. It's how children are born, and it between a married man and a married woman to start a family. But the pleasure part is what leads people to not wait until marriage…"

"How does it-?"

"_Not_ now," Jim began walking again, not wanting to get into it anymore. He was about to have breakfast with the King and Queen and didn't want to think about that…or have a hardon.

Andrina caught up with him, keeping silent at first, before speaking again. "It's not like they'll ever find out…right? Unless we tell them," she bit her lip. "We're not going to tell them are we?"

"No. I mean, we could. There's no harm in it. It was _nothing_, after all. Nothing happened, so I don't see why not."

"Or we could just not say anything. If they know something, let them be the first to say it."

He snapped his fingers. "Even better."

They both knew that as they finally reached the end of the stairs and their whispering had ceased, neither of them were even the slightest bit convinced by that parade of bullshit they'd both tried to prance down.

They joined Ariel and Eric in the dining hall for breakfast and sure enough, they were there before them, both had their faces buried in what Jim assumed was the daily paper. That fact caused the King and Queen not to greet their arriving guests until they had made their presence known by sitting down.

Eric, at the head of the table as usual, barely offered much of a greeting with just a simple nod. His wife, who sat to his left, actually broke her fixation to smile at her sister, who sat across from her, and Jim, whom smile halfheartedly at Andrina's side.

"Good morning," she seemed more cheerful than normal. "How was your first human night? Sleep well?"

"Yes. The beds are…so amazing. Ten times better than the ones in Atlantica."

"I _know_. My first night here during my Three Days, you should've seen me – I'd never known a good night's sleep until then. Sebastian said I was out like a light," she spoke as if this was usual, mindless womanly gossip.

Andrina responded all the same. "I must've been too. I've never slept so soundly in all my life."

This seemed to intrigue Ariel, as if Andrina had just pushed the right button for a trap – Jim could see it in her eyes as they narrowed, a devilish brow jumping up to her hairline. "Oh, really? I would have thought the storm might've disturbed you."

He felt Andrina's foot nudge him ankle, unsure if it was voluntary or a reflex from shock of her sister's words. He wanted to say, _What the hell am I supposed to do? She's talking to you, not _me_!_ But he couldn't even look at her – it would be too suspicious.

The foot began to run up his leg, giving him chills. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes closing in relaxation. _Maybe I could do _something…_Since Princesses are never good at saving their own asses_. "S-storm?"

Chewing her food so politely, Ariel nodded over her shoulder at the window. "Mhm."

"Loud one. Thunder lasted for at least…" Eric looked to Ariel. "'Bout half an hour or so, right, honey?

"Mmm, that was when it was the worst," she sipped her coffee, however, not-so-elegantly. "It lasted _way_ longer than that."

The King rolled his eyes and returned to the paper. "Well, either way, it woke both of us up."

"And you're trying to tell me it didn't even bother you just a _little_ bit?" That damn accusing look reared it's ass back up again on her face, aimed right at Andrina.

_Fuck, she knows. She _has_ to know. She wouldn't be asking all these questions if she didn't know. But how does she know?_ Jim bumped his foot into Andrina's, apparently with more forced than he intended, causing her to become flustered.

"Uh – no, not really. I guess I really _was_ sleeping peacefully," she laughed. Alone.

"You know," she set her reading material down, eyes still narrowed. "When I experienced my first thunderstorm here, I was terrified-"

"-mortified, petrified," the King added.

"-so much so that Eric had to _hold_ me all night so I wouldn't be afraid anymore."

As the married couple spoke, Jim's teeth began to grind together, back and forth in his jaw. Having Andrina laying next to him last night felt like a cold drink after a parched journey, so refreshing, so right, so comfortable. They acted as if it was something totally vile and wrong. _Dammit it to hell, fuck this_. "She got scared, okay? My room was the only one she could come to."

Andrina's wide eyes bore right into him, looking like she would have loved nothing more than to break her plate over his face. She made sure to keep her mouth shut, though, for if she opened it for even a moment in that instant, she would have put sailors to same with the words that would have rushed out.

Having thought she'd won or something, Ariel leaned in. "So you admit she was in your room?"

_What is this, an interrogation? She's acting as if it's something totally beyond scandalous._ And above all, it was pissing Jim off. "I didn't stutter, _did I_?"

Their eyes widened. Andrina dared to speak up now before any comment could be made. "How'd you know?"

"During the night, when the storm started, I got worried it might frighten you, so I went to check on you and found your bed empty. I went to see if Jim might know where you could have gone off to but I find you in his _bed_-"

"So you automatically assume the worst of us?"

"What else am I supposed to suspect when I find my sister cuddling up with some-"

"Let's not forget who's the older sister here."

"And that unmarried people are not meant to _share_ a bed."

"_Ariel_," she groaned, leaning back in her chair. She threw her head back over the top, rubbing her palms on her face. "We didn't _share_ a bed-"

"Yes you did."

"Not in that context, though! I _just_ found out what sex was less than, what, five minutes ago? Jim had to explain it to me."

"He didn't demonstrate it for you, did he?"

"ARIEL!"

Jim's fist slammed against the table after Andrina's scream, making everything atop it rattle violently and jump. His nostrils flared as they all went silent, eyes on him. "All I did was console her. She's not used to sleeping alone, plus the thunder really scared her. You should have seen her – she was _shaking_, for fuck's sake! What the hell was I supposed to do? Deny her because of what _you_ might think?"

Ariel just blinked. Only her father had ever spoken to hr that way before, and it had been so long ago that she'd forgotten what it was like, what feelings over came her as did the voice of the one screaming in front of her.

"I don't give a shit what you think about me, but it's pissing me off that you'd think so lowly of Andrina. For fuck's sake, she's your _sister_! And, I mean, it's not even a big deal anyway. So what if we would have had sex? It's none of your goddamn business in the first place. You're overreacting. Really, it's _just_ sex. Don't act so high and mighty, Ariel. You gave up your voice, your family, and your home for a guy you got a _glimpse_ of once and saved from dying."

"Jim, stop," Andrina hissed.

"No," he returned, keeping his eyes on his target. "We're all adults here. We can do what we want, and _therefore_, we can have sex with whomever we want. And if I want to have sex with Andrina, _I will_."

"Jim!"

"The hell you will!" Ariel rose to her feet, pushing her chair away from her, knocking some things over in the process. Her husband gawked at her for cursing – it was improper for a Queen to use such fowl language. She paid no mind to him as she growled through her clenched teeth, "I'll kill you."

"The hell _you_ will," he sap, voice literally seeming to be dripping with venom. The calmness of his tone added to it, as well as the poisonous and arrogant half-grin he threw at her.

Andrina pinched the bridge of her nose as the yelling continued on, sinking down into her chair. "I much prefer Arista and Aquata bickering over possessions," she mumbled to herself.


	9. Furthest Thing

**Nine.**

Jim's eyes were locked with Ariel's. Her blue eyes showed a storm brewing, her blue eyes mimicking a crystal clear ocean with raging waves, bracing for a battle. For a moment in the back of his mind, he wondered how he could see such a sight in the eyes of such a small woman and then he remembered who her father was—and she was part of him. The sea roared in her eyes.

The room was silent. Everyone was still, Eric watched his wife, a foot in front of him ready to go to her. Oddly, he paid no mind to Jim, almost as if he wasn't there. Usually a man would always be concerned with another man who was coming after his woman, but in this case his full attention was on Ariel. His gaze sized her up, as if watching to see if just one of her muscles twitched towards Jim. He began to think maybe Ariel had a bit of a temper.

But he did too. He'd never hurt a girl, but oh, how he wished she wasn't one. If only she were Andrina's brother he would lay into her. The muscles in his forearms tightened ever so slightly enough to where no one noticed as they gripped the edge of the table. If he wanted he could easily toss it either which way—up in the air even. He could make her see that her title couldn't help her win a battle here, not with him. He had no queen where he was from, he bowed to no one and stood down to no one as well.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Andrina and her fixated gaze on him. The look on her face was one of concern and maybe terror. She'd been told of his temper, but never seen it. Her eyes kept drifting to his threatening hold on the table and he realized—he was preparing to toss a table at her sister, the queen of the castle he was a guest in. A _guest_. They were allowing him to stay here out of the kindness of their hearts, this strange, brash man, who was about to start tossing around their furniture.

Slowly, and a little reluctantly, his grip on the table loosened. He felt ashamed, which made him even angrier somehow. Jim had forgotten how childishly he could be sometimes; unable to control his emotions like an adult, acting out and showing his ass. And in front of strangers, in front of a girl he had feelings for—

Feelings for her. _That's it_, he realized. _All of this..._these were new feelings he didn't know. He didn't know how to handle them, contain them, conceal them away. And here he was about to ruin it over a stupid argue that he could have settled like a grown man..._if her sister could act like a grown woman herself,_ he thought.

Closing his eyes and breaking the staring war between Ariel and himself, he sighed and pushed the table away from him, walking out of the room. Behind him, there still wasn't a sound. Besides his dignity crumbling where he once stood.

* * *

><p>The waves calmed him. They were soft—at least more so than the ones he saw in Ariel's eyes. He sat against that big rock near where the waters reached up on the shore, ebbing and flowing. The horizon reminded him how small he is, that he should never forget he is just one person. The sun in the sky scorned him for his actions with warm rays. The wind whispered that mistakes are made, to err is human it shyly told him with a crisp breeze. <em>To err is human<em>, he told himself. He was just attributing his own thoughts to the nature around him.

He leaned his head back, his arms hooked over his knees. _Is this love? Is this how love makes you act? Like an ass? Like some idiot who can't control themselves? _He wasn't sure. He wasn't even sure it was love, not yet at least. Maybe it was the fact he did have feelings for Andrina and felt embarrassed, like a little boy who just had someone find out his crush and make fun of him in front of everyone, including the object of his affections.

He wondered what his mother would think of all this. Jim missed her, wondered about her everyday. _She'd probably smack me one_, he thought. A crooked smile crossed his lips. _Mom would call me an idiot. Scold me so hard, tell me I don't know how to act, I have no respect, I'm out of control, I need to grow up..._ His smile faded. _And she's right. She always is._

In frustration, he balls up his right hand into a tight fist and slams it against the sand beside him. Some flies up, falling gently on his hand. From next to the rock, he hears tiny little high pitched coughs.

Opening his eyes, Jim swivels around to see his little jelly friend in a tiny cloud of sand. "Morph?" He asks. The cute blob moves up from the miniature sandstorm and puts on a sweet smile for his master. "Oh, I'm sorry, Morph. Were you spying on me?" Morph looked down with guilt gleaming in his big baby eyes. His body snaps into the shape of a heart. "I know it's cause you care, buddy. There's no need to worry. I just...lost my temper a little, it happens, you know?"

Morph's jelly body took the shape of his mother, who looked nothing short of pissed. And disappointed. Fed up. A look that frequented her. All the times he'd had the law drag him to her door at strange hours of the night, the look on her face, eventually going from anger, to disappointment, to fed up, to just not surprised anymore...

"Yeah, I know, I was just thinking about her too...but she's not here to show me right from wrong and keep me in check. She's way back on Montressor."

Then he was looking at Andrina, her expression sad. Did he make her unhappy? Had he scared her?

"I didn't mean to, Morph, Jim, gritted his teeth. "I never mean to.." His eyes slammed shut as he felt anger and regret well up inside him again. _I'm such a fuck-up_! The fists on the sand clenched together even harder, his face getting red, feeling water start to form behind his eyelids, the ringing getting louder in his ears...

"I know what you're thinking..."

Startled, his watery eyes popped open and he fell over and away from the voice that came from behind him. Looking up he saw the only person who could be as blindly beautiful as the sun—Andrina, squatted beside him. He hadn't heard her approach him. Jim just looked at her, stunned.

"...but you didn't scare me. You didn't even scare Ariel," she scoffed slightly. "But I am worried. Are you okay?"

Jim swiftly wiped his eyes and sat upright. "Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright. Your sister just...pissed me off is all. I'm sure you're used to it," managing a nervous chuckle, he looked back out to the ocean. "I mean, you did grow up with her."

"Yeah, I did. She hasn't changed at all. She's still the baby who thinks she's the oldest. It's cute sometimes but it's mostly annoying." She began to sit down the sand.

"Oh, don't—you'll get sand all over your morning gown."

Andrina laughed, looking at him as if he'd told a joke. "So what? I can always brush it off later. Sand never hurt anyone." From the other side of Jim, Morph let out a tiny, resentful cough.

For a moment the two of them just sat there in silence, looking out to the horizon. Jim probably figured Andrina was thinking of home like he was, for different reasons of course. Her home was actually _out_ there. His was worlds away. It almost pained him how far he was from the familiarity of '_home_.'

"So you came out here to calm down..." Andrina broke the silence first. In a way, Jim figured she usually would. He could sit in silence for hours and never be bothered. But the ocean always whispered and silence was probably uncomfortable and unusual to Andrina.

He nodded his head, leaning it back again. "Yeah...thinking about my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Mhm. How I can picture the exact look she'd have on her face from my actions because I've seen them all before. I've pissed her off and disappointed her enough to _know _even the tone of voice she'd use. But she'd always tell me I'll learn one day. She's the only person who's put up with me and never really given up on me, despite my inability to act right."

Andrina hesitated. "Sometimes I wonder if my mother would be that way."

"Why would she? She was the mother of well-behaved princesses."

She chuckled. "She was a queen, that's a lot of stress. Just about the only well-behaved one of us was Attina, the oldest. Adella is so boycrazy it's maddening. Arista and Aquata are always arguing over stupid, petty possessions, Ariel and I were the rebellious ones. Ariel hated rules, and I...I was just a brat."

"She hates rules and now she's someone who makes and enforces them. What a small world."

"She's unpredictable. She hates the impossible. She's so curious...we were all a little jealous of her. We all fit into the mold of princess so effortlessly, never fought it. But she did—Ariel has fight, life, spirit in her. We never really did. All of us had our passions, but _she_ went after hers."

Jim frowned. "Is this you trying to convince me that your sister is some amazing person?"

"She did mend your bruised bones and give you a place to sleep," she pointed out. "But I'm trying to tell you...she's a child. Excitable, always so full of wonder. Coming at Ariel with childish behavior is counterproductive."

"So I wasn't the childish one?"

"Oh no, you were," Andrina laughed.

Jim rolled his eyes. "Thanks."

"I'm just behind honest." Andrina recomposed herself. It was almost unsettling how easy she was able to do that. "It _is the_ best policy, you know." She let her shoulder hit Jim's, showing she was being lighthearted. "I'm not saying right now...but you and Ariel need to make up. You _are_ sleeping under her roof, after all."

"Yeah."

"No one's perfect, Jim. Ariel certainly isn't. I'm sure she'd appreciate the gesture, at least."

Morph showed him a shaken Ariel, probably from his threatening pose earlier. He at least needed to apologize for _that._

She wasn't being unreasonable. Behaving like a grown up now could make up for his acting like an irrational child earlier, even just a little. It was the least he could do. Besides, he didn't wanna feel this way anyway. No more self-loathing having a tight grip on his chest from constantly fucking up. He'd apologize—even though he was right in the argument, he could've made his points a little quieter—and show Ariel his intentions were good.

Jim rose to his feet, Morph hitching a ride upon his shoulder. "Come on."

"Now? I didn't mean right now, Jim, I meant when you're ready—"

"I am," he held out his hand to her. "I need to show her I'm serious about you."

Andrina blinked rapidly, color flooding her cheeks. His words surprised himself as well. But he didn't show any sign that they just spilled out of him on accident. He stood tall above her, a stern look on his face. This girl became almost another species to spend some time with him—how could he not be serious about her?

She took his hand and stood up, looking almost proud of him.

His face looked confused as she dropped his hand, but grinned as she patted off the back of her gown. When done she smiled a bright ear-to-ear grin at him. "See? No harm done."

Jim snatched her hand up and kissed it, taking off. "Whatever you say."

* * *

><p>Ariel and Eric were still sat at the dining table, which had now been straightened back up and cleaned. They were conversing next to each other with Ariel holding another cup of what Jim could only assume to be coffee or hot chocolate for the steam coming off of it. He never slowed his pace in approaching them.<p>

They looked up as he got closer, not saying anything. Ariel's piercing eyes squinted at them for a split second, crossing her free hand over her chest.

"Andrina, why don't you go get dressed?"

She looked at Jim. "What for?"

"I want to explore the town with you, I've never really been myself. It'll be fun." He insisted, gripping her hand a little tighter. She nodded and headed up the stairs.

"So you're going to show her around town." Ariel's eyes fell from Jim to the flowers on the table. "I wonder what that could—"

"Ariel." Jim interrupted her, taking a step closer. "You are so childish it hurts me. It physically pains me that you think you have any control over what your older sister does, anything about her life, when you yourself did the _exact same thing_ she's doing right now. You have no say-so in what she does, with or without me. She's grown and can make her own decisions and...I'm grown too. Sometimes. Omitting earlier, I am grown." The look on Ariel's face was appalled. Speechless. _Good, _he thought,_she can't say anything right now. Good. _"Andrina told me...that you hate rules. Always pushed their boundaries. You were a rule breaker, rebellious, curious. You always had to face your fathers wrath...and I always had to see my mothers disappointed face. We never got to experience what the other one did. You probably know what a father would do to me with how childish I acted. And I know how sad a mother would look at you.

"And sitting out there, I saw my mother being so...fed up with me. I am a fuck-up, and she has been the only one who hasn't ever tossed me aside, left me behind. And she's been the only one I've ever tried to do better for. But Andrina...I want to do better for her. I want to be able to argue with you like adults, not screaming at each other with me having visions of hitting you with a table. I know you want to protect her from the unknown...but the unknown is what you love. I am the unknown. Your world is the unknown. We're very alike, Ariel. And I want to show Andrina the world. Give her the world. I'm serious about her. If not...a punk little shithead like me wouldn't be apologizing to some thick-skulled princess like you."

Ariel set her cup down on the table, bringing her hands together in a woven fashion. "You say you're serious about her," she sat forward, that same accusing gleam in her eyes. "What are you going to do when her Three Days is up and she has to return to the sea?"

"I will find a way."

"A way to what? Keep her here? Become a merman and live with her in Atlantica? Do you _really_ think my father would allow a human heathen to live in his kingdom, wooing his daughter?"

"I will find a way to be with her if I have to give up my legs or my ability to return home. I _will _find a way."

Ariel blinked at how Jim wasn't faltering. "You're saying you'd stay here forever? You'd never return to your mother?"

He nodded. "She'd be free of her fuck-up son. Sleep better at night, focus more on her work. My mother would be better off without me." A ping in his heart nearly made him grab at his chest, but he didn't move. He didn't want Ariel to know how his words hurt him. "You're wrong about me. I love Andrina."

Eric's eyes widened and Ariel scoffed. "You _love_ her?"

"You loved your own husband after seeing him once from yards away, never even speaking to him. Please tell me how my feelings are invalid and unreasonable, Ariel. Then point the finger at your own marriage."

Hearing Jim's words, Eric grabbed his wife's tiny hand. "He has a point, Ariel. Who are we to say he doesn't love her? She sure stood up to you over her."

"Eric!"

"I loved you and I didn't even know what you _looked _like. I could've been searching for a hallucination to marry. And you loved me after not even an hour of seeing me. Love is crazy, but ours isn't fake or imagined. I don't think his either. I think we should give him a chance."

Ariel pouted slightly, crossing her arms over her chest and sinking down in her chair a little. "But she doesn't even know what _sex_ is! She's so naïve to this world!"

"I know someone else who was the same way and got along just fine." Eric looked at her as a parent would who'd finally reached a point in their grand lecture.

The little queen huffed her bangs up and looked back at Jim. "I'm sorry for forgetting that little artifact."

"I'm sorry for showing my ass."

She nodded, wiggling a little in her chair. She looked far off out of the large, open windows to the sea, as if thinking about her family now too. She may have love for the human world but I wasn't from the human world she knew. She had the same uneasiness about me that her father probably had about Eric.

"Just please don't make me regret trusting you."

A flash of the looks Jim's mother had given him on Ariel's face to her sister made Jim swallow hard. He never wanted her to know that pain. He would behave. For her. He'd do anything for her. He'd admitted it now. He was in deep. This was it.

"I won't."

"I'm ready!" Andrina shouted, hurrying down the stairs. She wore a white day dress with a black corset knitted across, very simple, but it still made Jim's heart flutter and a smile spread on his serious face.

"You look wonderful," he said as she came to stand beside him.

Andrina grabbed the bottom of the dress and twirled around. "It's not elegant so I don't see how." She shrugged. "But I'm excited!"

"Good," Ariel spoke up, putting on a smile for her sister. "You're gonna love the city. I'm sure Jim will too."

"So...everything's okay?"

Jim and Ariel nodded at the same time. A perfectly arched eyebrow on Andrina's face rose up, questioning the sincerity of their action. She hadn't _heard _anymore yelling while she was dressing...

"Come on, let's go." Jim grabbed her hand, waving to the king and queen and pulled her away.

Ariel waited until she heard the door shut behind them before smacking her husbands hand with her own.

He pulled it towards himself. She may have been much smaller than him but her small hands were quick and could produce quite a smack. "Ow! Ariel! What was that for?"

"You didn't have to take his side in _front_ of him!"

"Oh, honey—"

She shook her hand, throwing up a hand and grabbing her cup again, looking out to where they'd just hurried away. Eric was right, and she was being unreasonable...but she had reason to be. She knew how this would end. She knew Jim loved her sister...and she knew all too well what it meant to love someone who wasn't the same as you.

* * *

><p>Hi guys, I didn't see you come in there! How long have you been standing there?<p>

Sorry this chapter isn't very good- you have to understand, when I started this story I was actively in an RP group as Andrina and has someone playing Jim to keep my Jimdrina juices up. It's been a long time since then. BUT! To make up for this story sucking and forgetting where I was going exactly...I have a lot in store for these two.

Also, please don't tell me to "update already." Someone did and it really hurt my feelings-you probably didn't mean it that way, but it was rude to me. I'm a sensitive ball of emotions these days. When I say I'm gonna update, I am. I don't lie. But my life is so hectic right now and my anxiety is heightened. Just a lot of personal shit going on. And I'm gonna be starting yucky college soon I think. I'm stressed, busy, whatever. Please don't rush me. I'm just one little koala bear :(

ANYWAY hope you enjoy. I know it sucks and is all over the place, I know, I know, I knoooow it is :( but I'm trying to take it in this new direction from wherever it was going. I also gotta get a good feel of who/how I made each character. I actually had to reread the entire story up to this point just to remind myself where I was and everything. Very odd process. Just bear with me. We'll get there eventually. It's gonna get reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaalllllll good. I promise.

You look nice today and I think you're neat, I love you, and **_thank you._**


End file.
